Horrors below
by reddogf.13
Summary: after Beverly's return, pennywise works to gain her trust as "Robert Grey" while also avoiding the cold rains of April. when unintentionally Beverly convinces him to question his very existence. what has lead him to become the monster so many children fear was below their beds? what will he do when he no longer wants to be that monster? can a monster truly become a human?
1. Welcome home

Rain fell hard upon the bedroom window darkening its once clear view. the bright flash of lightning across the stormy skies blaring down through water streaked glass. Inside the sheltered bedroom was Beverly, sleeping peacefully on her bed. Far too exhausted from her recent travels from LA back to home town of Derry. She had no chance to notice the lingering horror hiding below her bed. Unaware of how vulnerable her hand hanged limply over the edge.

Fiery glowing eyes intently staring toward the delicious treat. Belonging to a clown all dressed in silver grinning widely with inhuman, slim, jagged teeth. Twisted unnaturally in the small under space of the girls cozy bed. Drops of drool splattering onto the bare wood floors to collect in puddles. The creature not worrying a bit of the dripping noise he was causing. The heavy rain draining all the sounds away under its deep rumble in the night.

He waited so long to get back at all those children, but one by one they moved right after their high school graduation. The clown Pennywise, known as _IT_, having assumed he would never see them again. That changed now that Beverly marsh, the girl who caused him pain by an iron rod shoved through his eye, had returned. He **HAD **to wake early to take his chance of revenge. Risking his weakened state of a body to joyfully terrorize her in the night. Planning to yank her under the dark cramped space to maul right into her horrified face. Enjoying her dying screams let out between his crushing jaws of death.

Excitedly stretching out his white gloved hand toward the hanging arm. Licking the drool dripping off his many rows of fangs. A flash of light tensing him by the sudden touch of Beverly grasping his hand. taking a gentle hold of the threat ready to pull her under as a live meal. He froze at first thinking she had awakened early from her deep slumber. Untensing at seeing no other movement that would suggest so.

The clown growled at the touch, pulling his hand back in attempt of breaking free. Finding it difficult without using more aggressive force without waking her. He did not want her to wake by him freeing himself of her stupid hand. Didn't want to give her spare time to become aware that something was wrong. Give her the time to fight like he mistakenly allowed before. He wasn't going to make the same mistake like last time!

She woke in his lair, tried to run, he had all the power over her, but in the end she wasn't afraid. Her flesh in his mouth wouldn't be as satisfying if he ate her right then and there. He had to break her in his lights. Twist her into a delicious meal before his long hibernation. Then it all fell apart when those boys jumped to her rescue. Somehow pulling her from the twisted environment he assumed trapped her like all his other victims. Ending on them all beating him back despite all his powers to cause fear.

"Pfft, I'll wait." he growled to himself. "she'll let go and I can try again. Simple." resting himself to the ground without much else to do.

Beginning to stare around the room that hadn't changed since the day she left. A small vanity desk across from her bed covered in pink frilly sheets. A dresser so old the paint was peeling off at the corners. A tall full form mirror coated in so much dust it couldn't be used unless scrubbed. Books covered in dust piled around the room next to old dusty toy figures. Old posters faded from the sun pouring in after many years. A faded wall spot would surely be under them if moved.

It had been 7 years since she left Derry to live with her aunt. On account of her father going mad that same day. A failed attempt at scaring her to be more of a meal. From her aunt's place she moved on to college someplace in California for fashion. Hard times forcing her to return back to her dads door step. At least that's the summary he got from spying on the conversation between her and her dad. Her aunt seeming to have kicked the bucket leaving no other choices of living space. Her dad happily accepting her back into the home at 3 in the morning.

Meanwhile her dad being less of a threat now that he was crippled. That porcelain block to the head didn't only leave a little bump, after all. To this day he still has trouble walking for more than a minute. Remembering things or keeping a firm grip on a simple coffee cup. Trapped in this puny apartment on disability checks for a depressing income. His old job as a janitor long gone after he could no longer mop the floors. Having his daughter back to care for him must have been a loving sight in his eyes.

"how long will this take?" grumbling at the hand still holding his. "biting it may give the same effect. Gnaw off the hand like a trapped dog would. Only it wouldn't be mine." clacking his teeth together in temptation. "no, still not as fun." staring to her hand when she gave his a light squeeze. Through his gloves he could still feel the softness of her skin. The warmth surrounding his cold hand off hers. It interested him somehow that she was holding on so long. He'd seen humans holding hands affectionately that he felt was stupid.

lightly squeezing her hand back. "why do it? Such an unnecessary thing unless its to keep them from running away." Begrudgingly enjoying the heat she was transferring to him.

He lived in dark cold tunnels underground, but that didn't mean he hated heat. He worked quite a bit to make his nest warm under a pile of hoarded toys. Stuffed animals forming most the piles hollowed out core. Naturally he was cold blooded until he focused energy to create his own heat. An exhausting task when done 24/7 that ultimately wasn't worth it. He wouldn't die from the cold, but would if all his energy was spent for comforting warmth. Relying on that skylight above allowing natural warm sunlight to heat his nest. Something that thundering storms like this ruined by their gloomy cloud cover. He honestly hated storms that infested the month of April.

All the humans would lock themselves inside buildings, no warmth of the sun on his nest, lucky to find one human out doing tasks. It was an annoying time to push through before the hot summer kicked in a month later. Summer time was the best hunting season with the fairgrounds returning his favorite none meat treats. Unfortunately there were still 4 weeks of stormy April to deal with first. Even the winter storms weren't nearly as bad as the rains. At least children would be out making snowmen, igloos, and having snowball fights.

Grumbling over noticing that the thunderstorm had ended. "this night has been ruined." The blue morning light invading the room to wake the girl for her new classes.

Beverly slipping her hand away in turning over in bed. The clown below glaring at his empty hand as if insulted by it. Agitated that the warmth he was leeching off her was stolen from him. unmoving to from his spot underneath to consider his options of the situation.

"tomorrow." thinking to himself. "Being startled by me now wouldn't season her much. I should enjoy this, after all." crossing his arms underneath his chin. Having nothing else to do to leave for or anything more entertaining he didn't bother to move. Hearing her alarm eventually go off on her bed stand. Watching her get up to freshly redress for the day. Scenting the moments of fear sparking off as she glanced at the bedroom door. Stuffing things into a backpack to then stand frozen in front of the door. Curiosity over her actions catching _ITs_ full attention. Absorbed into how she took a deep breath to gather the energy to simply open the door. When she left, the clown followed out into the living room. Spying hidden within an old family photo of the fair hanging on the wall. Catching the wave of fear flowing off her when he heard her talking with her father.

The man sitting in a comfy armchair in front of a large box TV. While she stayed a distance away in the small hall off to the side leading to the front door. Her father looking over twice his age with graying hair. A noticeable scar marking the side of his head being a forever reminder literally marking the day Beverly stood up for herself. Even though she could physically see that moment she still acted small under her father's gaze. The look he gave her being that of a hungry wolf hunting its prey.

His voice rough when speaking to her so early in the morning. "not going to give your old man a hug?" voice oozing sweetness in a poor attempt at hiding his real intentions.

she hurried the discussion along. "I have to go or I'll be late." Practically flying out the door to get away from his presence.

"interesting." Pennywise taking note of the situation. "still afraid of her father. Waiting a little longer wouldn't be too bad in that case. Maybe another day of this fear will have her ready." drooling at the lovely thought of her soaked in fear. His body fading to the blackness on the intention of returning later.

Between his stalking rounds, throughout the day, he would spy on her. Watching her attend the community college of Derry that offered many courses there. Working at a bench using a sewing machine on dresses in the long fashion classes. Talking between a few classmates she was friendly with as the day went on. Lots of topics he didn't care for on fabric or color that, that her teachers spoke on and on about. The only moment of entertainment he caught was the meeting with her college counselor. Discussing her sudden transfer after questionable attendance in her other college. The show was short lived after Beverly explained her aunts death that required her to uproot her life. Returning back to dull lectures _IT_ couldn't stand to sit through for another moment.

When she returned home he was soon to follow. Spying out from under the bed in the hopes she would have more fear. Finding that to not be the case as she began work on a sewing machine she brought home. Spending far longer on it into the night over a reasonable bedtime. The work internally calming her from the harmful environment she was trapped in.

"go to bed already." he grumbled in thought. Going on the hopes that she would at least suffer some nightmares. A knock on her door startling her into bumping the machine, letting out a hard buzzing noise. The room oddly silent afterwards as if making a noise would kill her. Not answering right away to take a deep breath.

Her voice overly soft when answering the knock. "yes?" she asked toward the closed door. Lovely fear building up all over again creating a grin on the clowns face.

her father shouted on the other side of the door. "turn that damn machine off! I am trying to fucking sleep!"

"okay." waiting for him to leave before looking back down to her fabric. Untangling it from the machine to hold it up. Sighing at her beautiful sowing work suddenly skewing off in a jagged mess. She grabbed a pair of nearby scissors to carefully snip the unfortunate line away. Tending to it carefully in making sure the mistake made wasn't noticeable.

_IT_ watching her use flimsy needle and thread to finish the rest of the work. Spending the next few hours this way. "I could do better." he judged in thought over the threaded weaving. Looking to her alarm clock reading 4:31AM. She was meant to wake in only 2 more hours.

"another day wasted." attention turned back to her setting everything away. Sluggishly walking to bed in settling down for the remaining night. As soon as she switched off her bedside light she was out like a rock. Her arm limply hanging over the edge In front of the clown feeling as if he was being mocked.

"this girl is testing me. The little fear she felt here and there still isn't enough. I'll have to keep being patient." gaze locked on the tempting arm. His patients tested further at the sound of rain freshly tapping the window. Grumbling at the same freezing cold that would surely fill his nesting area. At least staying here provided some warmth from Beverly being so near.

"not much." feeling the weak warmth hitting his back. Focusing forward back to her hand in front of his face. Thinking back on the warmth he was able to take the last time. Hesitantly he reached out his hand to wrap around hers. Being gently held back by her warm soft hand had him easing to settle down. Tolerating the cold for the rest of the morning before she had to wake.

He watched her do the morning routine of getting dressed, grabbing her bags, and that long wait in front of the door. The oozing of fear the entire time she rushed to keep the conversation short with her dad. _IT_ going his separate way to find another meal. Visiting the Derry college to momentarily spy on her again. Her work sluggish from lack of sleep. Hiding it when talking to her new friends she had recently made. When she returned home he was sure she would immediately head to bed.

Excitedly following her more closely into the house. Noticing before she did that her father was waiting to ambush her in the kitchen for a talk. Excited for the show, Pennywise spied from his high point hidden in the fair family photo. Drooling from the wonderful smell of fear as she passed her father. Grin twisting upwards on his face when her father called her back down the hall.

"so close." the clown mocked at the sight of Beverly's hopes of sanctuary being crushed. Enjoying the show of her hesitantly returning to the kitchen.

"yes?" her voice soft around her father.

"we need to talk." her father's tone grimly serious. "how long do you plan to live here?"

" … only a semester. ...hopefully." the last part barely hear able.

"thaaats quite a few months then, right?"

her answer souring. " … yes. 3 months." obviously hating how long she would be stuck in the apartment.

"you understand it's hard paying for two, right? I can't work like I used to since my skull cracked. You remember that **accident** in the bathroom." his tone heavy on the last bit. "something needs to be worked out. Don't you agree?" taking an unwanted hold of her hand. She flinched away from the touch.

her soft tone twisting to something more defiant. "i remember. That **accident** would have got you in jail, but we agreed on something else."

"yes, that you move and keep your mouth shut. That was a while ago. Things are different now that you're back home under my roof." a smirk easing onto his face.

boldly speaking back to him. "I'll find a job. Paying rent should be enough, **right**?" The mans smirk dropping, but not his hard glare.

sounding disappointed."i guess." It wasn't the answer the man wanted, he was aiming for something _more._ "I forget how grown my little girl is." voice disgustingly sweet. "You look so much like your mother. Soft hair, smooth skin, all looking so lovely. I am sure you won't mind helping a crippled old man in the house either, will you?" approaching her. She swallowed a lump of disgust building in her throat.

"if I am free of class work." holding back all her disgusted rage. "which I need to get started on." leaving to go hide in her room. Inside the small space the clown watched from his spot under the bed. Her locking the door first before stumbling to her vanity dresser. Wheezing through each breath to prevent herself from crying.

All the wonderful fear built up replaced by useless anger. The clown slumping under her bed ready to rip his hair out. When Beverly pulled herself together she started on her work. Sowing a new dress through the night. Another storm raging outside flashing lightning across the sky. Hours later into the black night the room flickered. having Beverly stop to stare wide eyed at her ceiling light in panic.

"no!" she exclaimed at the mass flickering light before the power shut off. She growled at the ceiling, defeated, machine unable to work now. Forced into bringing out the classic thread and needle to once again sow overnight the long way. Under the narrow cone of light from a flashlight held in her mouth to even see.

_IT_ waiting slumped over himself under the bed. He was going to get something out of this situation. Coming up with the idea of completely waiting for the end of April. Surely by then she would be full of enough fear and in the meantime he would have something warm throughout the cold stormy nights.

"now if she'd only sleep." checking the time of the clock. 1:00AM. "how long was it humans could go without sleep?" trying to recall a humans limits.

A few more hours passed before she started setting stuff away. Falling into bed without bothering to switch her bedside lamp off before knocking out. When the clown was sure of her being asleep he took her hand, her grip tighter than usual. Holding on to him as if he was a badly needed comfort in her sleep. He tolerated it as long as it gave him warmth.

From that day on, he fell into a routine. The morning came, she left for classes he practically attended himself to spy on her. Her returns home interrupted by looking for a job. Then making it home for fearful talks with her father over the job situation. home work almost through the entire night and finally bed. This was the routine for the next 3 days. On the fourth day he stopped following her as she went job hunting. Taking time to find a few meals caught out in the rain. A couple of men having the worst luck today of their truck caught in the thick mud. They didn't last long enough to call anyone for a tow.

The now abandoned trucks insides coated in blood. The clown happily tearing chunks of meat off a severed arm. Sitting in the seat next to him were two body's stripped to the bone in a gory pile. Finishing off the last scraps of meat from the bone he tossed it away. The bloody bone clinking off the exposed rib cage down to the trucks floor. Licking up the blood coating his hands. Cleaning off the last of it using a bit of manipulation to the liquids existence.

"Beverly should be home by now doing work." gazing over his arm for possibly any blood left behind. Dubbing himself officially clean he headed back to her home. Scurrying low to the ground in the form of a rat. Avoiding any attention along the way up to her apartment door.

He didn't even make it inside yet when the scent of blood hit him. Shrugging it off at first as the smell being stuck to him from the meal not too long ago. sneaking under the house doors however, had him learning it was definitely not. Head turning upwards to the source finding it to be Beverly's father holding a bag of frozen peas over one black eye. Spitting blood into the nearby kitchen sink already covered in red. Having been leaning over the sink for a bit of time now since his injury's. Looking more thoroughly, Pennywise could see the man covered in more bruises. Lined by scrapes all over any exposed skin past his short sleeved shirt.

"Fuckin brat." the man poured a shot of whiskey. Taking care to hold it close over the counter in case it slipped through his weak hand. Another aggressively red mark shown covering the same hand swollen to a large size. Fingers stiff from obvious pain while a few others now had homemade splints.

_IT_ laughed at the man's misery. "the dumb fool doesn't learn." scurrying off down the hall to check on Beverly. He wanted to see how scuffed up she was compared to her dad. A little surprised to see her room dark as she already was in bed asleep. Normally shed be working for quite a while after returning home. He twisted his body from being a small rat to his full clown height to loom over her. Examining her injuries closely off his morbid curiosity.

Bruises covering her arm in the form of distinct hand prints. A cut lip under her, now dry, bloody nose that left a speckle of blood on her pillow. The collar of her shirt stained as well in the dried blood splotches. Obvious marks of her being in a scuff, but nothing serious like the ones she gave her father. He snickered at the thought of her still being here and sleeping at that. It was so stupid of her to continue living here next to a threat that could come for her another time.

Joking with himself by that. "oh, look who's talking. What extraordinary predator sleeps by prey for some warmth?" about to back away from her when she grabbed him into a hug. Locking up in reaction to her holding onto him like a teddy bear. Her arms wrapped around his neck while her face buried into his ruffled collar. By how tight she was holding him he couldn't slip away without waking her. Forced to stick by her until her grip loosened.

His grumbling over being trapped stopped by one of her hands gently petting him. Smoothing her hand back and forth in a short space. He so badly wanted to snap off the very hand out of retaliation. How dare some weak human treat him like a household pet. Even worse was he enjoyed the soothing treatment. Holding back from letting out a deep content purr that could wake her.

"i am not being petted. I don't get petted. I am worshiped as a god. This is a way of being worshiped that I am allowing." working to twist it into something he can tolerate better. Shutting his eyes to the warm hand he eventually allowed himself to purred along to. Relaxing his on guard body into nesting down a little more against her. Chest laying against hers his tall length making it easy to sit down without pulling away.

"At least this close contact is giving far more warmth then hand holding under the bed." hearing fresh rain coat the window over her bed. Being so close to her he eventually caught the light scent of sunflowers on her. Questioning if that was her real scent or a made up one in those disgusting bottles humans loved spraying so much. Either way he quite liked the scent on her. Enjoying the closeness all the more through the night.

At one point she started to wake early in the night. Loosening her grip enough for Pennywise to slip free back under the bed. Watching from his low view how she sluggishly rose off the bed to head out of her room. Hearing her walk down the hall to take some time in the bathroom before returning. Looking cleaner of blood then when she left with her once bloody collar a bit damp. She sat on her bed in silence where he couldn't see her expression. She got back up to pull an unfinished dress from her bag to set up on her vanity desk. Starting work with her needle and thread to finish a long pinned together seem.

he judged from under the bed. "ugh, that dumb threading." Missing the warm attention he was getting a few minutes ago. "why would she have to wake now? When it's the coldest hours of the night." unintentionally clawing into the wood floor boards beneath him.

She worked the entire time up to her alarm going off. Packing things carefully into her bag for the school day. Pennywise was sluggish on going out into the rainy weather. Going back and forth on staying below the bed all day or attempting to hunt in the storm. Without any heat left in the room from Beverly he went out. Stalking the flooded streets around the most populated areas for an unsuspecting meal.

Lurking in the drains as humans walked between stores. Waiting for one to make a fatal mistake of breaking away from the crowd. Attention hooked by a can of food falling through a ruined paper bag soaked by the water falling. The poor human determined to get their simple food back driven closer to the storm drain. Closer and closer as they rushed in a reach down to stop the can disappearing down. They didn't notice the bright glowing predatory eyes of hunger. All the more making an easy meal as the clown lunged out. A clawed hand hooking into the human to yank them right down into the dark tunnels. Not a soul around to see the disappearance taking place nor hear the screams under the thundering storm. Another human added to the mass list of those gone missing in the small town of Derry.

Pennywise grimaced at the cardboard tasting meat he worked to chew through. "can't wait for the fair to come. Some good meat walking around seasoned perfectly by the high rides." Taking his time to work around the awful taste unsuccessfully. Slowing down his devouring of the fresh prey on each bite tasting worse than the last. Reaching the point where he couldn't eat anymore of the disgusting meal. Snarling at the meat he was going to waste while meals were already difficult to snag.

Trying to get through the day was a chore for him. Hunting for a better meal failing miserably with the storms thrashing powerful winds forcing the rains sideways. Down into a painful sting that made all things rush to the safety of warm indoors. Giving up on it all as soon as he knew Beverly would be home to warm the room. Slipping under the front door as a rat loving that the whole house was darkened for him to easily slip by.

Pausing at noticing Beverly's father sitting in the living room chair. Appearing more beat up then when he last saw the man. "did the fool really fight again? That short memory really comes in handy." mocking along his way to Beverly's room.

Starring toward the door he approached slowing to a stop. Listening to the crying sobs on the other side of the door. He smelled the air at the doors base for what Beverly's condition could be. How injured was she made this time? The air had no fresh scent of blood or any fear. Slipping under the door now to check on her physical state more closely. Noticing her roughed up again, but nothing that caught his attention as serious. Observing her cry into her arms at the vanity desk when a ringing sounded from her pocket. Beverly wiping away her tears in preparation of answering her flip phone. Clearing her throat as she flipped it open in a quick snap.

"yes?" speaking as calmly as she could. "... yeah I'll definitely make it …. no, I don't need a ride ... yeah, I am sure … okay, meet you there. Bye." snapping her cellphone shut. Taking a deep breath with a shove of her phone back into her pocket.

The hidden rats whiskers twitched at the conversation. "hmm, going where? Must not be far if she needs no transportation. Some stupid school trip I missed during the _thrilling_ lectures?" sarcastic thoughts filling his head around the matter. "what could they possibly be doing? Touring the fabric factory's? Hope some poor thing doesn't die of excitement from it all."

the rat scurrying to hide under her desk before he was seen as Beverly rose up. She walked straight to bed where she buried her face in the pillows. Switching off her light without a glance up toward it. The room so quiet that he didn't dare move. Concerned that she would hear his small steps tapping across the wooden floor. He waited until he was sure of her being fully asleep. Moving along the wall to slip underneath her bed where his body twisted out into his more regular form. Outreaching his hand toward hers to hold for that pleasing warmth. Hand left hovering by at the thought of simple hand holding not being enough, he wanted more.

He enjoyed being pett- … worshiped with affection. Crawling out from under the bed to glance over her sleeping form. Now how was he exactly to do this? Looming over her in thought at what he should do. Gently settling his chin on her shoulder to bring up some reaction from her. It worked, her arms wrapping around to hug him closer. Burying her face again in his ruffled collar like she wanted to hide in it from the world. He purred at the embrace warming him thinking this so easy a thing to do. The dreary rains of April will fly by if he kept this up.

So wrapped up in the idea that he didn't pay any attention to the red flags that morning. Beverly woke and packed all her things away on top of what was already in her bags. Going further to shove in a few things from around the room. Pennywise assumed it was a human thing to bring comforts on a trip. They were all sheep too afraid to leave the herd for long without some sort of comfort. For good reason they should be afraid to be alone in Derry. Especially for her unknowing to the mark looming over her head.

She left then he left to hunt the day away. Annoyingly fighting with the stormy rains while searching for one small meal to snatch. The rains going on longer throughout the day meant even less prey going out. Soon he'd have to hold on the hunting altogether as rain turned to hail and finally a bit of snow. He returned back to her home assuming shed be back by now. Remembering then that she was off on a trip.

"oh well. May as well stay here where its dry. She'll return soon." settling himself under her bed. The next day seemed no different. Hunting to later return home, but Beverly was still not yet back. "still on her trip? What is she doing? How much fabric factory do they need a tour of?" settling under her bed. The third day of her not being around becoming a nuisance. Then the 4th day came and he had enough of this waiting. Searching everywhere for her along the usual path she took to school. Even on campus she was not around in her classes.

"where is she?!" He growled inside her empty room. Even her father seemed to have no idea where she went or even cared. an idea hit him of where she went causing A pain to seize his chest of realizing he may have failed his ultimate hunt. "did she leave Derry?" After searching frantically the remaining daylight away he managed to unintentionally find her. The night sky revealing a bright glow of a campfire far off into the woods.

"what moron is camping in the woods as it rains so heavily?" he thought when first spotting the camp. Taking a momentary detour of his search to scope out the spot. "i could snag a dumb meal before continuing my search." stalking up to the campfire. Discovering Beverly speaking among a group of friends. Giggling around the fire between 3 other girls roasting food on sticks.

The clown tapped his fingers against the bark of a tree. Clawing into it to mark rows across it. "so this is where she has been. Spending all this time in wet woods for what?" leaving another claw mark. Spying on the group from far off between the dark damp trees.

One of the girls checking over a half roasted hot dog before continuing to roast it. Turning her attention to Beverly in the meantime. "see, told you camping was a great stress killer. Even if it is raining cats and dogs."

"yeah, you were right." Beverly nodded, checking on a burnt marshmallow she was roasting. "feels great to escape … it all." the smile on her face faltering for just a moment. Hiding it by eating the marshmallow off her stick.

another girl chuckling as she started eating as well. "sucks we gotta get back to school tomorrow. You got everything packed right? Aside from your tent. Need help packing it tomorrow?" taking another bite of food.

"no, I got everything. Honestly I am gonna leave everything here and grab it on the way back home."

the third girl speaking up. "you sure about that? What if somebody steals your stuff?"

"ha, nothing of mine is worth taking." stabbing another marshmallow on the roasting stick. The first girl standing up into a wide stretch of her arms.

"welp, I am going to bed, night girls." throwing her stick into the fire. The other girls sitting nearby letting out yawns of agreement.

"same here, night guys." Beverly stretched to her feet with a wave goodnight on the way to her tent.

The clown slumped against the nearby tree grumbling to himself. "At least she'll be returning tomorrow and I'll get my warmth back." forced to return back to his nesting pile for now.

The morning came and went, finishing his spying as she went off to school. Another poor hunt of a human caught in the rain. Returning early to wait for Beverly under the bed. He waited and waited, but no sign of her came.

"ugh, where is this girl?" coming out from under the bed. It was far too late for her to be at school, or anywhere for that matter. Reading the clock he saw the flashing time of 10:56 PM. "still camping?" he wondered. Heading off into the woods at the campsite she stayed. For some reason she was still there and all her belongings left unpacked. Even more curious was her working on a dress by the campfire.

"why doesn't she go home to bed? Wouldn't it be better to sow there?" posting up against a tree with a cross of his arms. She sowed for hours to finish the dress. Cooking a small meal of instant noodles on the fire before bed. A boring show that kept him waiting for her to pack. "she said all her things were packed. Why aren't they? Is she not planning to return home?" fingers tapping rhythmically across his arms in thinking. "this won't do, no place to hide inside the tent, I'll have to sneak in some other way to leech her warmth." standing away from the trees. "humans held hands all the time during that … dating time. I'll just turn human and request her to date. Heh, this will be far easier than sneaking around as she slumbers." smiling to himself at his clever thinking.

"see you for our date tomorrow Beverly." Walking off into the night to perfectly plan for tomorrow's meeting.

A storm thundered across Derry blotting out the sun. The college campus suffering the most under the storm. puddles creeping under the doors to flood the lower classrooms. Needing to be relocated to higher ground for them to continue. One affected class being Beverlys as they all scrambled to save the electric sewing machines. highly valuable fabrics also needing protection from the rising water. Requesting aid of the main office to help with transportation of heavy materials.

Pennywise, freshly disguised, hid away in the new fabrics closet location. The students dropping things off were separated from each other in large gaps. he saw his chance to approach Beverly in the rush back and forth. Being separated from all the others allowing a private chat in the dark storage. A flash of lightning as Beverly entered hid his presence from her in the moment.

Approaching from the darkened corner to gleefully greet her. "hello Beverly." his sudden appearance having her jump. She wasn't expecting any body to be hanging out in the darkened fabrics closet.

The presence of the stranger putting her on guard. "hello?" answering out of politeness, but not wanting to stay and talk. Aside from being all around intimidating, to her, something wasn't right about him. Staring down unblinking with blue steel grey eyes. Watching her every movement through them on a deadpan expression. Knowing her name yet she'd never seen him before on campus. All of that convincing her to keep holding onto the large fabric roll in her arms. Something to keep them separated if he tried anything.

He had massive muscles on his towering height of 7 feet. bright red hair in a neatly slicked back look contrasting against his perfect pale skin. Clothes far too out of place on the young man, as if they were from over a century old. Wearing a tight dark vest over a white shirt mostly hidden under a dark brown leather duster coat. Dark pants leading down to black heavy boots.

His expression changed to a wide smile making her even more uncomfortable. It was the exact reason why he was smiling. Enjoying the fact he was scaring her without need of a complicated form. He could read her like a book on all her feelings. The twitches, the side glances, and all the scents flowing off her to make easier judgments on what to do.

She swallowed nervously before speaking to break the tense air forming. "do I know you?" asking to figure out the stranger. A name to give campus security, or police, would be nice to have as well.

"mm." he hummed in glancing to the side. Thinking of what to answer with. " ...once … we've met. Many years ago." speaking boldly in knowing she would never guess it was him.

"oh, uh, sorry. I don't really remember you." seeing in her eyes she was searching for an escape from him.

"I didn't think you would. Our meeting was quite brief." chuckling on the old memories. Having to hold back more laughter as she fidgeted in front of him.

"was nice seeing you again. ... I uh, have to finish moving some stuff-" her wrapping up of the meeting ended by him interrupting.

"will you go on a date with me?" he outright asked.

"no."

he didn't expect her to answer that. "no?!" he questioned a little too aggressively. "why no?!" insulted at being rejected.

"already dating." answer blurting out quickly. He thought at first she was lying, but her eyes said it was the truth.

"who?!" he snapped. The two separated by other students walking in together holding a huge roll of fabric. Carrying the long roll at its each ends. Beverly stuffed her fabric onto the nearest shelf before bolting away to freedom out into the storm. He let out a long hiss of displeasure following out into the rain. "already taken? I'll fix that!" thinking that he needed to find the damn male she was dating to drag them off into the sewers. Wouldn't be too hard if he kept up with her around campus. Between here and her tent she didn't stop anywhere else. Watching her from the sidelines as she went through her classes. Then he saw the male blocking his plans. Labeling him the one at seeing how Beverly greeted him by Hugging with disgusting kisses. Using the form of a rat he approached closer to listen in on their conversation.

"you coming to the party tonight?" the male asked.

"David, I said I cant. I got so much work to catch on after that camping trip."

"come on, we've barely hung out together. You said so yourself we should have another date soon. Since our last date was cut short because your dad called throwing a fit. Then the other one we skipped due to school. We can hang out at the party. Really get to talk about what we like and stuff."

"... okay, for a couple hours." her tone not sounding the most thrilled. The rat hiding by sure was however. A crowded party in the night having all the goers too drunk to notice somebody going missing. A perfect time to make a competitor vanish out of sight.

The rat smirked. "a date for tonight then." spending the rest of the day waiting. When the night came he followed Beverly from her new "home" to join up with the male at a diner nearby. Picked up in a rusted rickety old car to drive barely 10 minutes down the streets. Stopping in front of a rich kids mini mansion covered in flashing lights swarming with drunk college students. Pennywise had only been here a second after Beverly and her boyfriend's arrival and already he despised the place. Hating how idiotic drunks kept acting like fools. The loud annoying music blasting around from screeching stereos. Needing to tune them out for the hunt he was actively on.

Walking through the crowds so easily without anyone giving him attention. As if the stranger no one knew didn't exist at all. Staring intently above the rest to stalk the annoying male hanging around Beverly. Ready to pluck him off as soon as a mistake was made. Going off alone for a drink or possibly separated by the dancing drunkard crowds. The clown saw his chance to approach when the male left to grab another drink.

"hello there." he greeted in the same disguise he approached Beverly in.

"hey there." the boy listlessly replied.

"not having any fun?" smiling down on him.

"ugh, no. my girlfriend keeps wanting to leave and we've only been here for 10 minutes."

"aww, such a shame." playing along to the males discontent. "I know a place to gather for a bit of fun not far from here."

"oh yeah? Doing what exactly?"

"a bit of betting in a group."

"betting over what?"

"it's super simple really. A challenge to see who will enter the dark drainage pipe connected down the stream. I've seen a couple do it for an easy $50." tempting the poor sap on false promises of money.

"hmph, is that all? You know i've heard something that eats people lives down there. Like a massive crocodile that was flushed down the toilet once."

"you don't say?" not caring for whatever the male was rambling about. "does that mean you're too scared for the dare?"

"naw, i'll take the stupid dare for 50 bucks, but you have to show me the money first." this male really annoying him. The waiting was grinding his patients down apparently the same for how Beverly was feeling. Spotting her approach he disappeared back into the crowd.

"David I really have to go home now! Its late, I have work to do before class tomorrow!" she begged the boy around the snack bar.

"can you stop being a Debby downer? Ever since we got here you've been wanting to leave. You still hadn't talked to me despite anything I ask. I ask if I can drive you home after class, no answer. I ask if I can meet your dad, no answer. I ask if we'll ever get a proper date, but you don't seem to want that either. Do you really want to date me?" sounding done after her constantly asking to leave. The crowd surrounding them not noticing the argument except for a pair of blue eyes.

"i do! I have a lot going on and it's hard to focus right now. Please David, take me home. I'll make it up later, okay." watching her boyfriend sigh.

"fine." tossing his half empty cup onto the lawn as Beverly followed behind on the way back to the car. Unknowingly being followed by someone else on their drive. Curiosity peeking when the car stopped in the middle of town. Muffled arguing heard from the car then Beverly stepping out. The male shouting from inside. "you can fucking walk home! I am tired of you keeping secrets, its over!"

"asshole!" she shouted back as he slammed his car door. Making a fast U turn back toward the party. Beverly left walking alone through the deserted town under the clouded night sky. Flashes of lightning warning of an oncoming pour down.

The disguised creature grinning from the shadows across the street. "looks like my job was made much easier." following not too far behind as Beverly walked down her street side. The fresh falling rain drowning out his precise steps when approaching.

Eyes locking onto two other new following figures. "what?" he stopped midway between the street to glare at two other male figures catching up with her. "friends of hers?" annoyed at his approach being complicated again. He didn't want others around to interfere.

They managed to stop her by asking a question. "you got a phone?" one asked.

"we've gotten stuck out here in the rain. Did you get stuck out here to?" the other questioned. Beverly gave no answer to the two. Both men being far too eager to learn she was out with no ride or a phone.

making up a story as best she could. "I have a friend waiting for me. If I am late, she'll be upset." Against the fresh rain he could smell the fear coming off her. They weren't any friends of hers like he first thought. She didn't like these men, which made him not like them either. Taking a slightly different approach to step into the situation. He appeared out of nowhere in a flash of lightning. draping an arm around Beverly in a dominating claim over her.

Greeting her again. "hello Beverly." Having himself give off the sweet scent of cinnamon rolls to fake a comforting aura about him. Calming her body that flinched at his touch at first when he hugged her to his side. Letting him do so at least only for protection against these other males. Looking over her expressions he could see she was still far too afraid.

thinking off her reaction. "thinks I am with them?" he challenged the males in a cold stare down. "who are these two?" Knowing full well they were as terrified of him as Beverly was of them.

"I don't know." hearing her answer quietly. The two males shrinking away under his unbroken stare. Smart enough to know they weren't getting their prey now.

"let's go home." directing her along without giving her the chance to argue against it. The two men left behind to disappear from their sight. Once they were gone she started to speak up for herself.

"thanks, I uh, can walk the rest of the way." pulling away from the side hug, which he allowed. Beverly walking further ahead of him to create some distance. Another thing he didn't push to keep her from getting scared off.

Yet still insisted on walking her. "oh no, you shouldn't be out so late while alone. Don't you remember the curfew? Bad things happen in Derry and I couldn't take the guilt if you disappeared." hiding his displeasure of losing the warmth he had so close.

"what are you doing out so late then?" tone leaking suspicion.

"cant sleep is all while that loud party plays looking like a rave. I've also forgot to mention my name." going down in a halfway bow of showing off. "I am Robert grey, simply grey is fine." his unusually wide smile not easing her worry.

Not recognizing his name she brought up what he mentioned last time. "where exactly did we meet before?"

"around Derry, in a few places, actually. I've been gone for quite a while only now coming back."

"heh, I recently came back too." giving off a nervous chuckle.

"so I've heard. I had to see you again after so long once I found out."

"y-yeah …. did I see you in school?"

"heh heh, no … I was homeschooled, strictly." making up a cover. Laughing mainly on the inside at her attempts at guessing.

"the park?"

"maybe in glimpses, but never a meeting. Same for a lot of places around here."

"tell me where we've met then."

"oohhhh." he smiled at her getting frustrated. "it's really not that important."

"... kinda strange." she muttered. "can't make conversation when you barely know someone."

"you're one to talk. I heard you don't like sharing things about yourself either."

he saw her tense up at the claim striking a nerve. "do I have to?" Shooting him an offended glare.

still smiling he shook his head. "no, I don't mind secrets. What's one more in little ole Derry, Right?" knowing how her ex demanded answers he knew not to question her. Neither did he need to, anyway, when he saw all and knew all that happened in Derry. The many secrets this small town hid from the world that it didn't matter what else was added to its closet of skeletons.

her body relaxing off his answer. "yeah … my home is not too far now. I should make it from here, without you." subtly trying to hint she didn't want him to follow.

knowing how close her tent was he didn't argue. "if you're sure." stopping his steps at a curbs end.

She fidgeted her sleeves in her hands as she stood a few steps ahead. Turning back to look at him. "... thanks, for helping me back there. I'll try to return the favor somehow." giving her best shot of a not so nervous smile.

"go on a date with me?" he asked without any hesitation. Enjoying her squirming reaction by the uncomfortable question.

"I can, go on one." answering hesitantly. " a small one, after class."

"small one after class is fine." which it was as long as he got into her good graces. Opening up for easier physical contact for warmth. "wish to meet at a diner? I'll be happy to get you something." aiming for something she really wanted, food. Having watched her eat instant noodles for the past few days, she would surely want something else.

"that's fine." sounding a lot more excited for the date. "I'll see you there after my classes. Somewhere around 5:00pm."

"see you there." waving goodbye on there separation. Going only far enough to leave her view. Coming back around to hide by her place of rest. Watching her eat another pot of instant noodles. Then spend hours on sowing fabrics before bedtime in almost the sunny morning hours.

Waiting through the day to immediately pounce her for the anticipated meeting. Walking across flooded grass lawns of the college campus. The sky darkened black that It was a surprise to everyone in Derry that the rain had not rushed down yet. Coming up to her last class exiting, straight to Beverly, as she walked beside her classmates. Almost jumping out of her skin when he appeared through another flash of lightning along the choppy clouds.

Rain falling hard right after his appearance as if an omen of dread.

She froze in surprise that he found her so easily. By her reaction he could read that she did not expect him. Another part hinting disappointment that he did manage to find her somehow.

Giving his unsettling smile. "ready for our date?" holding himself back from snickering at her giving a shaky breath.

her voice oozing anxiety about this situation. "ah, y-yeeeah."

"want to hold hands on the way?" offering his hand out before she could answer. She, with another nervous breath of air, took his hand. Anyone else would see her doing this out of obligation to not be rude. Be accepting that she wasn't comfortable and retract their hand by courtesy. He didn't care, wanting to leech the warmth off her rather then contact for bonding. However he knew his handling needed to be gentle despite so badly wanting to snap her arm backwards for the thrill of it. Keeping his grip on her a soft looseness. Taking the chance however to hug her against his side within his coat. Falsely protecting her from the pouring down rain drenching them both.

Chaperoning her down the few blocks to the diner. Holding hands the entire way until they entered the diner filled with a comforting warmth. Beverly pulling away entirely to get away from all contact with him. His frustration picking up on her lack of keeping close contact. Burying his anger under knowing he needed to be patient on luring her close like any prey. Attention turning when they were greeted by staff then taken to a nearby booth.

If it weren't for the place shutting down each night he would consider this to be a greater heat source to stick by. Beverly ordering a coffee for her drink while he ordered nothing. Her relaxation of entering a public place disturbed back into anxiety over his fixated staring.

He didn't pick up the menu, like she did, seeing no reason to bother. Choosing to stare at her from across the small table in promoting her fear to stem further. Still choosing to be polite she didn't outright call him rude. "are you going to order something?" trying to hint that he should stare at something else.

"no … my diets a little limited." realizing that him not eating wasn't appearing normal. Making up another lie on the spot to cover his odd behavior.

Unfortunately this brought up further questions to her. "limited how? Like allergies or choice?"

" both. My body doesn't handle certain things." almost retching at the thought of anything leafy green. Cooked animals getting the same reaction of revulsion over the ruined meats. "I heard you were in LA for a while." changing the subject.

"I was." suspicious of how he knew so much about her. "where have you been hearing this stuff exactly?"

being honest this time. "all over town." having heard through the literal pipe work of Derry the talks about her. Aside from his own spying right under her nose on conversations. Some of the newer towns folk, unknowing of the rumors, were quite nice to Beverly. The old folks, not so much, still spreading rumors of supposed looseness with men. The news of her return was the talk of the town in such a small place where _nothing_ happened.

"what else have you heard?"

"you were going to a fashion school there." she was getting too suspicious now. May have not helped he mentioned hearing about her all over Derry. Nasty rumors about her being a good reason that she hated being talked about. To ease her worries he kept to the basics surrounding her success. "impressively high grades, many scholarships earned, but you were forced to come here on short notice. Your dads been really sick as of late. Is that why?" pointing toward the topic of her father that would surely cause her to retract from further talking.

the mention of her dad on top of why she returned having her shy away. "no, its other reasons. I don't want to talk about it." her turn to try moving the conversation away. "where have you been all this time?"

"far off lands." farther than she could imagine. "visiting my original home for a while to do work. Yet, this place always felt more natural for me to embrace. Much smaller, less complex, easy to keep secrets that nobody bothers to care about." proudly talking about his private hunting preserve.

"that's Derry, keeping secrets to spreading false rumors." slouching back in her chair. "sorry, I must sound like such a downer." sitting straight again to show a small smile.

"it happens to everyone in this cold weather. I love the warm summer times far more then the rain." reading off her body language of relaxing the longer their talking went on. Bringing out the fresh scent of cinnamon rolls around him to speed the process quicker.

"it really is. Have to avoid the flooded roads everywhere. So much mud that I swear my boots will get a permanent layer of it."

"I don't like the cold. It's a nuisance to keep away and makes Derry a ghost town. Hard to find someone running about during the storms."

"now that you mention it, it can be pretty lonely. I've been so busy I haven't had the time to really notice. All my friends must think I am a workaholic or something that needs to get out more. That's the price of education I guess, can't afford to let my grades slip now. Do you go to the college?"

"yeees. I work in the office." answering in the most general way. He kept hearing students mention work in the office. Though he didn't know exactly what that meant aside from those students were very busy. alongside rarely seen unless called down for help by a professor.

"ahhh, an office boy." something he didn't know clicking for her. "Should have known when I saw you in the fabrics room. I don't think I could do the office job involving that boring paperwork and running errands all day for teachers. Do you have to go in the rain a lot? I assume no since it's just a bunch of office desk work inside."

dipping his head side to side. " so-so." Thinking how often he spied indoors vs hunting out in the rain.

"must be brutal against your class schedule. What are you taking?"

trying to avoid the question. " it's not very interesting."

"aw come on. If any class is uninteresting, it's mine. Spending hours staring at fabrics to sow together for the next day."

he heard students talking most about one subject. "engineering?" Beverly not noticing his almost questioning answer.

"wow, and you're taking an office job too?" sounding impressed on his choice. "which engineering branch are you studying in?"

fuck, he didn't know that. "uhh-" saved from answering by the waiter coming to take their order. Not wanting anything while Beverly got hot bowl of clam chowder sided with fresh sourdough bread. When the waiter left he was expected to answer.

It bought him enough time to think something up. "I don't want to talk about work."

"I get it. You probably deal enough with it as is. I am not too fond of fabric conversation either after so long."

"yes." he nodded. "want to hold hands?" he brought up. Having craved the warm touch this entire time, but didn't want to scare Beverly too much on his forwardness. She awkwardly agreed, holding out her hand for him to take. The talking dying down once he took hold. Fidgeting under his silent intent stare locked on her. The tension broken somewhat by the arrival of food to focus on. Needing to separate they're hand holding so that she could eat. A hot clam chowder was perfect to warm her up in the freezing rain and to all the more spread the heat over to him while touching.

When the meal was finished, he looked at the bill. Having a hard time deciphering what the proper amount of bills were. It was never an issue for him up until now to figure out human money. He knew one particular bill that seemed to usually cover any meal. Setting a $100 bill on the order paper without a further thought over it.

"shit, grey." Beverly commented on the massive tip he left on a $15 meal.

"what? Is it not enough?" unsure of if it was. Her surprised reaction telling him that something he did was highly noticeable.

"uh, no its fine." chuckling at his lack of money concern to be giving that much away.

"would you like me to walk you home?" holding out his hand for her to take as they left.

Her nervously taking his offered hand. "sure."

"having a wonderful time?" enjoying the large amount of warmth transferred over. Keeping up her relaxation around him as long as possible to promote this dating forward.

"yeah. Really nice to get out of the house for a while."

"where are you living exactly? I know your father continues to live in those apartments and that's not where I dropped you off." his aim was to be taken to her home eventually. Staying inside someplace filled with warmth without need to hide away the entire time in a darkened corner.

"one of the boring houses on the block." generalizing her location in that area.

"maybe I should come visit?"

"uh, no. very busy with a mess of school work all over the place." chuckling on the excuses she made to keep him from coming over. "which I really need to get to work on for tomorrow's classes."

"mm, well since we cant hang out any longer today how about another date tomorrow?"

"alright, we'll meet for some coffee." smiling up as they walked together holding hands.

* * *

the storys not finished yet, but i do have an outline of where to go. =]


	2. Having purpose

The pour down of dreary rain coming hard before the two could meet at the coffee shop doors. Beverly already soaked in the short time she ran from her classes up to "grey". Holding the door open for her to happily enter the small coffee shop first. The place being more of a small breakfast deli market then one of those fancy coffee places. A perfect place to sit for a small lunch break between work. The coffee aspect highly popular for sleep stressed students from the nearby campus.

" sure you don't want anything hot to eat?" offering again as she only asked for coffee. Anything to get her warmer benefited him in the long run costing him a mere split second energy to make those fake bills.

"no, I am fine. What about you though? Can't eat anything here?"

"uh, no. far tooooooo unprepared for my digestion." looking over all the overcooked, in his opinion, meats stuffed into sandwiches. alongside disgusting green leaves and red sliced tomatoes that dripped into ruining them further.

"not even coffee?" receiving a head shake from him. "what is your diet?" being careful of how she asked him for some reason he wasn't quite sure why.

"vvvvery high protein. Very, very, processed by doctors." making things up off what little he's gathered involving humans and special allergies.

"ah, do you have to follow a schedule for your diet?"

thinking in a way he had a feeding schedule between his rests. "sort of, but very loosely." having no need of relying on an exact waking day. "as long as its before I sleep." handing Beverly her hot coffee when it came to the counter. Hiding a flinch caused by the strong smell of the drink. Moving away to lead her to where they could sit down away from the strong brewed coffee smell. settling by the storefront window the rain tapped against to flow down in streams.

"hand?" holding out his own on the table. Her expression twitching a moment of curiosity toward his hand. Taking hold of it without a word to him about it, but it certainly seemed like she wanted to ask.

He was about to ask her what it was she was curious about when a voice called her name. Disrupting their calm date in the cozy place.

"Beverly!" Pennywise saw the male Beverly once dated.

"David?" shocked to see her ex charging up to their table. Pennywise unconcerned by the events unfolding up until Beverly took her hand away from him. Turning aggravated that maybe she was going to reconcile with her ex. He stood up to block the males path baring cold dagger eyes down to him. Startling the small male back from his intimidating presence hovering by.

David doing his best to hide his fear he puffed up his chest. Throwing dagger eyes of his own to the massive male. "whose this?" he questioned Beverly. Pennywise about laughed at the silly display of the male hiding his fear.

Beverly replied in holding back her agitation. "his name is grey. Why are you so angry?"

"I came to talk over what happened, but looks like you've already moved on!" moving his anger fully onto her.

Her voice rising in anger. "you dumped me out into the rain in the middle of the night! If it weren't for grey walking me home something could have happened to me!"

"that's because you were always a bitch to me! When ever we went on dates it was hardly a date at all. You **never** talked to me or said anything about yourself! Now you're suddenly dating this jackass! You didn't want to date me, admit it!"

"I did, but it wasn't the right time! I was dealing with a lot and couldn't-"

"save the excuses! Everyone's told me what you do!"

the anger building off her dying after that single sentence. Tense shoulders going slack as worry took the angers place at the mention of the dreaded rumors. Especially in front of "grey" who she hoped didn't know about the issues she supposedly had.

"your a fucking whore and like everyone said you've already got the next guy to suck off!" the male ripped into her mentally. Catching the whole attention of the small eatery that Pennywise felt this had gone on long enough. Blocking the males small view of Beverly to step into Davids personal space. Pressing the male to step backwards to get away from the aggressive approach.

"... you better watch her!" warning grey. "she'll dump you for somebody else!" leaving out the way he came in.

Pennywise looked back to Beverly who kept her gaze locked on the floor. Reading her various emotions of embarrassment, worry, and hurt that this situation happened out in a public store. Struck silent waiting for something else to happen next between her and him.

Thinking what it was. "waiting for me to question her?" standing by quietly a little longer to then answer her silent worrying for his reaction. "I do not care." referring to the rumors. Her gaze looking up to him. "I know they are rumors and nothing else." speaking the truth. He knew the secrets over all of Derry, but didn't care for most of the gossip unless it worked to his advantage. Here in this situation it was no use to him. "hand?" his offering hand raising a relieved chuckle from her. His reaction being unexpected to her that relief flooded over her.

Beverly fighting back tears as she went to hug him. Confusing him as to why she was showing so much physical contact now, however he liked it. Hugging her back to gather as much warmth as he could. Enjoying the contact further when she rubbed his back. Growing annoyed by the crowd rudely staring still during all of this. Glaring at anyone still staring to force them into looking away.

"would you like to go someplace else?" preferring to be alone with her or at least somewhere without people gawking over their interactions.

She pulled away with a small sniffle to nod her head. "yeah." taking a hold of his hand and grabbing her barely touched coffee with the other. Leading him outside to where her steps slowed down on where they were going. Heading off randomly to just get away from the place of negativity. Letting her lead the way to wherever without a care to where they could end up. Slowing their pace further once out of sight from the store. Walking along a dirt path between the road and flowing river heading toward the town center. The wide tree branches over head giving them protection from the light rain.

"I am sorry about what happened." she apologized. "that night you bumped into me I had broken up with David a few minutes earlier. We really hadn't dated that long and it wasn't working out between school-"

"you don't need to explain." he interrupted. Mainly because he didn't care to hear about it. Having her be all the more happy to stay close to him in his coat. Relaxing far more then she did ever before around him. Sprouting a curiosity in him as to why the change in her behavior. Was it because he didn't act as human as the other males? Didn't care for the rumors that labeled her as promiscuous? Didn't care to deeply know things about her? Nor pressed to know the things she hid away when asked about them?

"the rains finally clearing up. Weatherman said it would be going all day." she looked up to the sky clearing enough for the sunset to peek through.

"will give us time to dry before heading home. Like for me to escort you back?" still trying to be invited to her home.

Her body tensing up still at the question even after doing it two nights in a row. "uh -" was what she got out when something smacked into the back of her head. A rock clacking to the floor at their feet. Passing soon after was a truck full of other males laughing at them shouting to slurs of Beverly's bad reputation. The rumors have seemed to have spread further to the newer residents of Derry.

It took Pennywise a simple split second to register everything. locked onto their faces to take in who they were. Two young men he recognized as living in one of the more broken down RV parks. The details of the rusted red truck they drove away in. down to the broken license plate light missing a piece of glass the size of a dime. a growl cut short in his throat to stay disguised beside Beverly. Looking to her next as she took in all of what happened slower than he did. Seeing the physical and mental pain she reacted to in the moment.

"you alright?" watching her rub the hurt spot.

"yeah." looking down at her hand for possible blood.

Her answer blurry in his mind that fixated more on finding the harassers. "I am walking you home." stating without any room for her to argue, yet he could see despite her worry she wasn't wanting to deny the offer. Pennywise took her hand again to start walking her home on the darkening streets. Aware that she lived in a tent that would offer no protection from vandals he made a second offer. "would you like me to stay and guard?"

Beverly fidgeted with the bottom edge of her shirt. "no, it's fine. I'll be awake doing school work for a while anyway." answering him too quickly in a false cheerful tone to hide her nervousness. He could see she wanted to say yes, but denied.

Thinking the question. "why for? it didn't help her to be alone in the woods as an easy prey." he didn't argue despite thinking that he knew better for her. Letting her walk alone the rest of the way from a corner they separated at each time. Out of her sight he was off in a flash toward the house of those males in the truck.

Growling through a mouthful of drool at the sight of their place. Unwilling to wait for them to come back out he grabbed a nearby cinder block. Tossing it ,as light as a pebble, right through the windshield. Hitting the inside of the truck so hard it bent the leather chairs to end up embedded into the metal behind them. They weren't about to get away with what they did.

"lets see them laugh now." he snarled in waiting for them. It didn't take long after such a racket was made.

"what the hell?!" one shouted as the other cursed. Looking around for who did it they spotted a strange clown standing nearby. Getting aggressive before they even asked if he did it or not. "did you do this fucker?!" The same man roared. His aggressive charging getting a laugh from the clown seeing a man act intimidating. He would soon learn who he messed with was no human.

Pennywise bared his teeth in full show of the many sharp rows. Scaring the man into stopping in his tracks. A deep guttural growl escaped his throat in a lunge toward the terrified man. Teeth shredding into his throat to rip out the tender part. Swallowing down the meat bearing some small flavor after so many cardboard tasting prey. Surely the next victim would taste even better as seeing such a horrifying sight. The other man yelled for help as he ran toward the neighboring RVs. Getting one step off his lawn when a massive force tackled him to the dirt. Gasping out a breath of air by a fist smashing threw his rib cage. Shortly dying by his heart ripped out in a dripping mess.

The clown chugged down the mouthfuls of dripping blood by holding the organ above. Remaining out on the darkened lawn to enjoy his seasoned meal without a care. Taking bites of the heart like a juicy apple to then throw the last bite into his mouth. For the rest of the night he ate his meal while the other a temporary table to dine over. Thinking over how this hunt was a lot more forward then his usual tactics. He didn't like doing hunts that caused a lot of attention because then he spent more energy covering them up then they're worth.

Pausing his eating temporarily at why he did this. The harassment of the men wasn't even toward him. So why did he get so angry when he didn't care for Beverly?

"she's mine up to the end of April. I take care of **my** things and won't let anyone else damage them." reasoning with himself. Of course it made sense to him by that angle. "if she dies early I won't get the hunt I've waited patiently for." ripping a chunk of flesh from a half eaten arm.

Cleaning off his plate, sort of speak, he headed back to the cold den. Listening in on the only entertainment down there of the town gossip. Many voices sounding through the air like a large group phone call. People chatting around their dinner tables so close to their kitchen sinks. drunk partiers in the clubs talking in the bathroom while friends puked their guts out. Any pipe work within speaking distance made a perfect speaker phone down to his lair. It was official to everyone who the talk of the town was tonight.

Beverly the whore had returned to Derry. Word had spread fast these past few days of who she was. That women had better lock up their men to keep her from stealing them away. As if she were a mythical siren aiming to ruin the lives of homes everywhere. That any girls who were friends of hers were also vicious harpy's ready to pluck off men. He could tell by word of the pipe that Beverly was going to start having a much harder time from now on. Shutting out the looping chat of rumors he grew tired of listening in on. Waiting then on for the break of day to follow Beverly around. Prepare for the war ahead that she had no idea was coming.

The next day he saw her prepare for school to arrive on campus surrounded by people staring. Whispering among the groups making her uncomfortable from all the sudden attention. Spotting her friends she ran right over them for some familiar comfort. Being rejected from her clique that was so close just yesterday. Pennywise watching from afar being unable to hear, but could still clearly see their body language. Beverly left standing there under their glaring eyes pointing for her to leave like a punished dog. Forced to go off alone into the middle of the vast crowds snickering about her. The rest of her day fairing no better as she worked alone in the corners of the class. Away from her usual group hang out to chat during work.

One particular group of males making rude gestures that Beverly had gotten used to it. These sort of reactions toward her unfortunately being the norm since her childhood. Pennywise certainly wasn't going to tolerate this behavior toward something of his. Those men having unfortunate luck for the rest of the day. One crushed under part of a sign falling onto them. Another hit by a car while crossing the parking lot. Another accidentally swallowing a glass shard hidden in his chili. Accidents beginning to befall anyone else who dared insult her.

Buckets of paint falling onto a girl, afterwards needing an ambulance. Another group having a whole tree fall upon them. A runner's leg snapping after a nasty fall down the stairs. It was the most fun Pennywise had in a while causing so much pain. Satisfied with himself by the time for his and Beverlys next date to start. Rain pouring down while making his way over to her ending class.

"hello, Beverly." he greeted. Smile dropping by her negative reaction toward him. Acting not at all happy to see him. No cheerful greeting as she almost avoided all eye contact with him. "what's wrong?"

Acting skittish around him she tried to hide behind an excuse. "nothing, just tired."

passing on asking her further questions. "... ready for our date?"

"I am sorry grey, but I can't. I have a lot of school work to do … I think it's best we stop seeing each other." her rejection catching him off guard. He didn't have the chance to say a thing when she rushed off. "bye grey." speaking as she ran.

A growl escaping his throat that all his work to build a sense of security for her was crushed. His source of warm affection stolen from him that he needed to get back. Spying on her further to figure out why this change in her occurred. Was she dating that idiot he scared off in that food store? Or worse she discovered who grey truly was? Looking back he did overdue the "accidents" around the campus. Following her he could hear more closely the people harassing her. They made up a new label for her to be insulted under.

"**The witch.**" they shouted in warning at the sight of Beverly. Jokingly running away when she walked passed. The jokes pecking away at the end of his patience. Thinking about upping the accidents to disappearances during the more flooded days. Storms caused the worst road conditions that nobody would bat an eye over a drowned body. His anger rivaling the storm raging on the further into the day. Having his daily warmth completely gone forcing him to suffer the cold. He followed her all the way back to her little campsite. Debating on if he should sneak in to leech off any warmth that he could.

Beverly holding up inside her tent that ruffled by the blasting wind. Catching glimpses of her sowing inside while soaking wet past the entrance swirling around. Her shivering tipping him off that without their date and the rain pouring down so heavily she had no way of gaining warmth. A fire being impossible to strike up in such weather. A way to cook a warm meal being impossible without a fire. To even gain some warmth himself he would need to bring her something warm to eat. Heading off to the diner to snatch up a meal that seemed the hottest. A bowl of fresh chicken soup he heard children speak of often curing colds. Swirling with chicken pieces, long noodles, carrots and peas in a hot sunny yellow broth. The order getting a free side of bread slices he didn't know what was really for.

Returning to set down the soup in front of her tent in secrecy. Throwing small pebbles at the front of her tent to get her attention. Planning on her to eat the food to capture warmth in the tent and then he would sneak in as possibly a small mouse to hide among the covers. Smiling to himself that he should have thought of this sooner, but had instead been too patient on these dates leading to a sleepover invite. Watching from a group of bushes when she looked out to her eyes landing on the bag of hot food.

Her reaction wasn't what he expected at all. She grabbed the bag and flung it far into the wet woods appearing furious by the gift. Confused he stared in questioning why she rejected it. "does she not like the soup? Is my gift not good enough for her?" turning offended that his gift was rejected. Heading off back to the same dinner for a different soup. Another chicken and something he hadn't heard of. A thicker creamy soup swirling with floating biscuits of sorts between peas, carrots and weird green bits. This time getting a choice of two sides having him pick the hottest ones. A side container of mac and cheese and another of chili next to more random bread pieces.

Coming back he spotted Beverly walking out in the rain the same way. Coming up to her to question what she was doing. "why are you out in the rain?" startling her as she did not see him at first.

"um-" was what she got out before seeing the bags he was carrying. Recognizing them as the same ones she tossed away. "where'd you get those?" pointing to the steaming hot bags.

"the diner, they're for you. Why'd you throw the other food?" offended still at his gift being rejected.

"for me? **You** dropped off that food?! How'd you find me?! Did you follow me back to my tent?!" snapping at him over the fact.

"yes, why-"

"how long have you known?!" her anger confusing him further. Why did it matter that he knew about her little campsite?

admitting without concern to fueling her anger. "a while. Why did you throw out the food?"

"you stalked me back to my tent?! don't you know how creepy that is?! Ugh!" glaring off to the side in thought of what to do.

"why shouldn't I know about you're tent?" asking openly about it. "did you not like the soup?" he turned the subject.

"you followed me is the weird thing! I-ugh!" sighing in defeat. "I guess it doesn't matter if you've known for a while now. And its not that I didn't like it. I thought it was some assholes leaving food that could have piss mixed in or something." her anger dying down in the cold rain. "come on, we can get out of the rain." waving for him to follow her back. Slipping into her tent to turn on a hanging flashlight for some light.

"it's more soup." he informed while handing it over.

"thanks grey. You want anything? If you can have it at all."

thinking how he needed to appear more human."I can have a bit of the mac and cheese and chili." as she took everything out of the bag. The foods without any disgusting greenery while being a recognized food from the fairs. The chili usually being far spicier as more of a challenge food. The mac and cheese he awkwardly stared at in its more free form not involved in a fried square on a stick.

Apologizing as she grabbed a small cooking pot. "sorry about this, I don't really have plates." pouring some of the two sides into it. Grabbing a wrapped spork from the bag to hand alongside it. He didn't mind it as he slowly started eating with barely a chew. The food evaporating away by the time it reached his throat.

She picked at her food first before sighing. Admitting to him that. "I am not happy you followed me here." causing him to stop his eating to listen. "but it's nice not needing to keep this a secret anymore."

"I still don't see why a tent needs to be kept a secret." brushing the whole thing off. Bringing a small smile to her face as she ate.

"sorry about what I said earlier. I wasn't all that up for going out after a long day at school. It's really nice we still got to hang out today."

"can we still date?"

"heh, sure." nodding through a bite of mac and cheese. "whens your birthday?" attempting to know more about him.

"birthday?"

"yes, you're day of birth." joking at first then turning serious at his confused reaction. " do you know your birthday?"

"I do!" huffing at the stupid question. He knew the time in general, maybe not the day. Earth's time was far too short to count back to the time. Between Maturin and his creation it felt like some days passed in between for the two immortal beings. For humans it was more like eons between then and eons more before the earth became what it is. The exact day it would be, of his creation, within earth's calendar year lost to him.

"what day is it?" she asked in a gentler voice. He didn't answer at first to think one up.

"Halloween." It was his most favorite time and if he had to pick one it would be that day. Despite all those children running around, the scent of candy everywhere covered them. Keeping back his hunger far more than all the other days. The fall fairs offering all those sweet treats of caramel apples to mini apple pies baked to look like pumpkins. His clown presence being the most tolerated to walk around in the open.

"really?" she sounded so skeptical of the date he choose.

He grumbled while not wanting to really argue over this stupid little topic. "yes." The fact some life was created was not something really worth celebrating. It happened everyday being a natural part of the universe. Same as him and Maturin the turtle created by the higher _other_ to help balance life and decay. But why then would the other send children to face him? In the beginning he thought it was all the turtle working to stop him. In his sleep he saw the connection better between all those children, the turtle, and _the other_ guiding them.

Why kill something he created that was doing what came naturally to it? Was his purpose void? No longer needed in the vast universe? True he spent most of his time on earth, but he didn't slack like the turtle did. He still burned away the building decay across the universe during his "hibernation". Returning to earth to fill a different hunger using his favorite hunting grounds.

"are you okay?" Beverly's voice catching his attention. people were usually happy to mention their birthday, but not him. He sat there, staring off into space appearing empty inside through his eyes. "do you hate your birthday?" carefully treading on what to ask.

"no, the day does not spark an interest in me, is all. It's just a time, nothing more."

"ever had a birthday party?"

"no."

"want to have one? It's not your birthday yet, but we can throw you a party early. Get a cake, decorate, blow up some balloons."

"heh, I am not much of a party goer. The cake alone will do." liking the thought of a sweet cake to devour.

"how old will you be this year?" another question needing him to think something up. What would a proper age for him be?

"heh, uh, you don't want to know how old I am." playing it off as a joke.

"sure I do." laughing along with a smile. "What, are you like actually 40 or something?" he could at least tell in her voice that, that wasn't a proper age to pick.

"no!" sounding as honest as he could.

" like 30-ish?" her voice again making it sound like a bad pick.

"noooo." playing along till hopefully she would unintentionally suggest a "proper" age for him.

"25?"

going off her reaction to that number he nodded. "yes." confirming it to her.

"two years older then me. I turned 23 in march … are you superstitious?"

"no, why?"

"my birthdays also on Friday the 13th. When some people find out they can react really badly."

"how stupid of them." knowing exactly how those fears were. He could break a mirror in their presence and they would crumble. Such a pathetic sight to see of any creature collapse into a sobbing mess over a reflective object breaking.

"I wished more people were like you."

"like me? Why?" what insane creature would want more of him around?

"you don't judge as much as everyone else in this town."

"ha, is that the only reason why?" an absurd reason off how much he judged humans as simple prey. Hobbling around to worry over stupid matters while their miserable lives meant nothing of worth.

"your not very grabby either." her voice quieter on that point. Going back up for the next one. " you're patient, confident, always willing to speak your mind."

pleased by all the ego stroking she was giving. "well of course I am. Guess its old fashioned quality's I've gained over the years."

"you're not that old fashioned." shifting to sit next to him. "at least you haven't demanded me to be a quiet girlfriend. Walk behind you everywhere until introduced."

"sounds like you've had that experience before."

"yeah, had a few bad dates. Don't want to burden you about them. Old news that should be moved away from." drinking down the last of her soup. Leaning comfortably against him as she swapped between eating her remaining sides.

"why are you even out here? It's not safe being alone in the woods." asking curiously. Personally knowing why it wasn't safe. Feeling her fidget against him before answering.

"me and my dad have problems and it's better to be here. I want to leave it at that." voice wavering through anxiety.

"would you like me to stay?" he offered again in the hopes of her saying yes to him staying in the warm tent.

"no, I'll be fine. Camping out here isn't really that bad." hiding her true reaction of wanting him to stay the same as the last time.

Pennywise held in a growl. "if you're sure." Thinking back to his original plan of sneaking in anyway.

"I won't even be here tonight anyway."

"what, why?!" shocked to hear.

"I signed up for a private study hall time. My classes mid final is coming up and I need a place for my sewing machine. Our dresses will be due tomorrow night so I have to crunch all night and day. Once we turn our dresses in they go on an actual model to pose for a mini run way. You can win scholarships from businesses attending if they like your work enough." not noticing how shocked he really was. "you must be super busy on your mid finals too."

"yyyes, very. Lots of paperwork to sign and books to read." his disappointment in her missing for the night passing for school work exhaustion.

"only a few more months at least. Then we got summer break until next semester."

"mm, yes." simply agreeing to what she was saying. Thinking differently of how she won't last that long by his plans.

"I actually should be going now. I was heading to the hall when I ran into you. For our date tomorrow we can go out for lunch. Between studying it would be good to have a break for the both of us. You may have to come pull me from my desk I'll be so deep in my work." joking in stretching away from him.

"lunch it is then." agreeing on the time. At least he was getting to spend time with her earlier than usual. Getting up to follow her out into the lighter rain. Surprised by her giving a hug goodbye.

"see you tomorrow." separating on a small wave goodbye. Watching her head down the road before going his own way back down to his lair.

Questioning what he could have done to gain so much affection from her. "such an oddity she is. Maybe part of her fearlessness toward me has passed onto this form despite her unaware of my false face. Oh well, as long as she never discovers me I shouldn't really care. The closer I get to her the better my final hunt will be. She won't be prepared for it when I finally stab her in the back." sitting down on a chair jutting from the side of his pile. Lounging in it like a throne made specifically for him.

Listening through the rumor pipework to pass the time. News around the town being nothing new. A new shop opening, movies playing, aside from the bland discussions of who's dating who through out the pipework of girls bathrooms. Catching discussions of Beverly that he wasn't interested until the mention of him came up.

Hearing a couple girls speak to one another. "you know that tall guy she's with?"

"yeah, I've heard a bunch of stuff after that argument in the deli place."

"did you know the dudes fucking rich? He left a mega tip at the diner."

"oh yeah, that thing spread faster then the argument stuff. no surprise that slut snatched him up and dropped David like a hot potato."

"you think she'll keep him for the money?"

"at least till they marry. Then it'll be divorce for all his money plus extra."

"feel sorry for the bastard."

"pfft, that dope is saving us from losing the rest of our men to that witch."

Pennywise snarled over the insults. "feeling sorry for me?!" someone certainly was going to befall the nasty bad luck that had hit others. The rumor pipes closed for now to set the negative luck in motion. Happily spreading the curse over the course of the night needing many to crowd the hospital waiting room.

The next day he arrived up to the large hall building filled with small cubical rooms. Separated by thin wood walls to provide some privacy. Walking directly to the small box room Beverly had spent the first half of the day in. like she said yesterday, he had to come pull her out from crunching her dress work. Stepping right inside without a knock to announce his presence.

Beverly jumping to him entering to guiltily look up at the wall clock. "shit, time really got away with me. Sorry grey." apologizing.

"nothing to worry over. You said you'd be busy. Ready to go?" cutting to the part he wanted.

"yep, and here. I got you this early morning." handing him a small brown box with a clear window at the top.

"whats this?" taking up the box.

"I said id get you a cake. Itsss actually not a full cake, but a cup cake. I asked for one that's anti allergy on everything. No nuts, gluten, cinnamon, and other things. I hope you can eat it." mildly worried over his expression while staring down at the mini cake.

He can eat it despite all the list of missing things she talked about. There had never been a cake he couldn't eat. Why did she give him this? No ones given him a gift before. Examining the cake as if some part of it held the answer. A golden fluffy cake topped with a light yellow perfect swirl of icing decked in red small round sprinkles. Topped off by a large red cherry sprouting a long red stem curving over. Mouth watering at the sweet dessert given to him so freely without use of fake money.

"grey?" softly speaking his name.

Catching that he was zoning out again. "its fine, I can eat it." calming her worries. "shall we go?"

"mhmm." humming as they headed out of the study hall. "we eating at the diner?" asking as they passed the hall doors.

"no, I thought we should eat some place warmer during this weather." waving in gesture to the rain falling over them.

"that will be nice. Where to then?"

"that white place up in the heights."

"we're going **there?!"** amazed by the destination he choose. "That place is really expensive grey. Are you sure about going there? I don't mind the diner."

radiating confidence in the matter. "I am sure, why wouldn't I be?" popping open his gifted cake box.

"its that … the heights don't like me. Aside from being a poor peasant in their eyes the rumors about me hasn't helped their view. What if they don't even let me in?"

"they'll let you in." taking up the cake in hand. Waiting for the moment Beverly looked away to devour the small cake. It only took a second in the time she did, that his jaws stretched unnaturally wide. Throwing the whole cake into his mouth of rowed teeth. Mashing it down to completely swallow in seconds. Including the paper cup it was sitting in that was meant to be removed. Finding the flavor of the allergy free cake to be vastly different from the fair ones. A lot less sweet with a more grainy texture for the cake. The icing being incredibly light in consistency like whipped cream.

Beverly seeing the cake missing from his hand. "did you eat the cupcake already?"

"yes, I am really hungry." lying to her.

"no kidding." happy to see that he ate it.

Reaching the fancy diner it only took one cold glare to shut down anyone negatively eyeing them. Both their stomachs filled despite Pennywise's meal aversions. Able to select a meal of steak tartare that his dead lights wouldn't spew back out in rejection. Beverly slowly working through her meal of lamb drizzled in chocolate mint sauce.

Beverly stopping to ask him something. "grey." taking his attention away from mixing his raw egg in the ground up hamburger. "tonight for my mid final I am suppose to attend the runway judging at the Paul Bunyan statue. I am allowed to bring a guest and thought of asking you. If you're not busy studying."

"I can come."giving no real thought to what she was asking.

Smiling to him as he ate a bite of raw meat. "thanks grey."

swallowing his barely chewed bite to speak. "what for?" her behavior throwing him off further. Why so happy that he agreed to follow her someplace? Still confused by the gifted cake earlier. He wasn't doing anything special to cause such cheer in her. He fed her and leached warmth off her, yet she was willingly giving him affection. Surely it wasn't that easy, maybe she did know it was him and simply messing with him.

Tossing the idea aside when thinking it over. "I give her too much credit. She's simply being nice as a part of polite human trading. I give her something and she gives me something back. If I trade something big she'll have to offer something equal. Maybe then I can spend the night if I pick a shiny thing humans obsess over."

keeping her voice quiet so that other tables couldn't hear. "for a lot of things. The really nice dinner dates, bringing me food, not dumping me the moment you heard rumors. Not judging where I live." barely above a whisper on the last point.

waving it off. "oh that. No thanks are necessary." still not seeing the big deal of his actions.

"i say they are. You know a lot about me and that's kinda rare for someone to stick around long enough for that. I don't know much about you. How's your family life? Your parents must be super proud of you attending college for an engineering degree."

the question took him off guard that had him roughly swallowing his food to think. He didn't exactly have parents unless _the other_ his creator counted despite the lack of necessary parenting. Maturin always called him his brother against his wishes not too. He didn't want any connections with some lazy slob who was practically in a coma most the time. Bothering him during the most inconvenient of times such as with the loser children.

_the other_ having his own duties to attend to he rarely bothered with anything. Even his own creations were sent off on their own soon after their forms were solid enough. Pointed to their duties and other then that had free will toward anything else. Leaving him to question why _the other_ stretched out his influence to disturb his free will on earth. Was _the other_ proud of his creations? Pennywise wasn't sure of the answer to that. Lots of time was spent creating things to serve a purpose not necessarily to grow into some golden example to smaller creatures. He must be displeased for some reason if he spared random children after so many years of him devouring humans.

Perhaps it was merely because the turtle finally stayed awake long enough to go crying about his creations being destroyed. Why bother over something that was even an accident? If earth was created with a purpose, like him, then he could see why it was worth getting involved over. _the other_ stopped him from doing his purpose of destruction.

Catching himself zoning off. "I have … a parent." he slowly answered. Nervousness over mentioning _the other_ in any way could mean him coming to interfere a second time. "I don't know what they want."

"oh." she looked at him with pity. Grating on his nerves that he didn't need it from her. A weak little life he could snuff out without a care from anyone.

"I've been on my own. I don't need coddling like a child." keeping back a growl.

"Something we both unfortunately have in common." Beverly sighed as she swirl some meat in mint sauce longer than most pieces.

He laughed at the thought of something "in common" between them. His existence was nothing like hers. Able to serve a purpose in the multiple universes. Or was he? Was he even sure anymore? "mm." he hummed in answer. The two finishing their lunch to head back to studying for mid finals.

Pennywise roaming the dark grey covered town for a real meal. Suffering a lack of luck that had him delving into his thoughts as he stalked the empty streets. "I have a purpose. Why wouldn't I? He created others of my kind to serve the same purpose." the flaw of his kind looming at the back of his head. They couldn't create things unlike the turtle. They were not granted that gift that left his kind to die. There were fewer and fewer of them each time he looked. Was their purpose temporary? He being meant as the last to fall and thus why he lead those children to break him down?

"but they failed." without any possible reason to if _the other_ really meant to make sure of his demise. "was it because I stepped past my limited purpose?" when his kind were made they couldn't reproduce, but he found a way. Creating eggs holding the spark of life while others he knew couldn't do. A weak work around that never lasted long for one reason or another. The time those children came for him he had made them last longer than usual. Getting better each time he tried creating young through the centuries. If it is to never happen how will his species survive? _the other_ was not creating more as their numbers dwindled to almost extinct. If their purpose was no longer needed, what was he to do?

The questions crowing his mind to the point where he couldn't focus on the hunt anymore. Heading back to his pile to slump inside the wagon crowded by shelf's of trinkets. Alone in the darkened space to sort his thoughts before the night with Beverly. Glancing at a small old rusted pocket watch on a shelf nearby for the time. Grumbling that his mind was still racing through questions when it was time to go.

Slipping himself out from a water drain out into the light rain of the night sky. All the stars usually seen hidden completely by the black clouds. Grumbling at the cold the entire way to the statue. He wasn't a fan of the large lumberjack standing in place of where he first arrived. It should be a statue in his honor to show worship to him as a greater being. Then again he didn't have great memories of the spot. Trapped in the earth waiting for humans to evolve enough for a greater grasp on survive-ability. First tempted here by the sweet smell of fear by the creatures stomping across the earth at the time. It took all his energy to get here only to immediately require a long hibernation to regain it all back. Leaching fear off all the creatures dieing to the cloud of darkness he forced up upon landing. None of it was enough to satisfy his hunger. By the time humans were settling his hunger was maddening. He should have waited longer, but couldn't take it anymore.

He shoved down the agitation of the spot as he arrived to find Beverly. Passing by the various gates meant to block out others. Heading into the large tent meant to protect the large party from the weather. Having trouble finding Beverly past the various scents of strong calone every apparently bathed in before coming. His nose was practically burning off all the irritants. Happy to have found Beverly hanging out by the entrance where the smells wouldn't stick around.

"hey." he caught her attention. Surprised to see her surprised by his appearance after she asked him to come.

"how'd you get in here? I was watching the bouncer for you. Did you sneak in?"

"no. I walked in, nobody stopped me." answering truthfully minus certain details on why.

"oh, I guess the college didn't want to spend much on security. The punch must be spiked by the frat boys by now I am sure. Anyway, thanks for coming. Right now it's just before showing as we wait for late attendees. There are some snacks around." she gestured to one area with white clothed tables. "I do believe the spiked punch thing. So be careful of that if you can't hold alcohol well." the whole tent going silent off an announcement over a megaphone made for the class to take seats for the fashion show. "time for the show. Follow me, they assigned us seats. This part might be boring for you, but were in the back so after my dress showing we can just sneak out to the party room. I heard a lot of people do it after seeing their judge card."

"its fine, will it be warm inside?" the only thing he really cared about.

"yep, between the thousands of lights and tightly packed people." leading him out to another tent that was filled by a long stage surrounded by seats. Sitting next to Beverly as the rest of the seats were filled. Sitting through boring announcements as models walked around in various dresses. Entertaining himself by judging the poor threading. Some dresses almost on the brink of falling apart they were so rushed.

Only realizing which one was Beverlys by her bringing his attention to it. A long flowing dress with ranging colors of summer. Some green, a little orange and the main overall color a bright white.

"the yellow fabric was a pain to work with. Its as if every dust particle is attracted to it." Beverly whispered next to him. Of course a summer dress wouldn't be white, it's only what his eyes saw. Yellow was a color he couldn't see at all. The rest of the rainbow being dull excluding red. The aggressive color almost acting as a vibrant beacon to anything with it. It's why Beverly was so easy a target between all the losers. Her hair gave her away like a neon bullseye. Yellow could almost act the same as a bright white or silver depending on the shade. The color used to cause him quite the issue after taking over the life of bob grey. His fellow workers and fans asking why his recognizable yellow suit was now suddenly silver. He thought of correcting it once, but the circus wasn't meant to stick around long.

"yes, very lovely." falsifying his interest long enough to please her. Happy to hear they could leave the boring stage tent.

"whew! Thank god that's over! with that high score I should have caught the eye of those scholarship givers. I hate that they take a week to say if you got one or not." heading into a third much larger tent filled with some dining tables and a dance area. Grabbing two glasses of light bubbly liquid looking closely like white wine, but not smelling the same.

Handing one of the thin glasses to him. "what? Can't drink it?" asking from his confused look down to it.

"what is it?"

"its sparkling apple cider. Never had it before?"

"no." he answered before chugging the whole thing down in a single throw back.

Beverly turning concerned by the time he finished. "uh, i-it won't make you sick right?"

keeping an answer simple. "drinks are fine." setting the glass down.

"okay, just making sure." leading him past the long table of drinks to a dining table. Covered in white cloth brightened by a candle in a tall glass container. Small cards with a few meal selections to choose from. Pennywise skipping most the list straight to the desert section for strawberry shortcake and various large cookies. Receiving an amused look from Beverly by the hoard of deserts he got. The meals small enough to not take too long to eat.

Beverly getting up to speak with her teachers as grey stood by. He could off her expression that the excitement of the night was turning to anxiety. Her fellow classmates whispering about her to tear apart her work ruthlessly. Chipping away at any peace Beverly had after all her hard work. The party turning sour toward her the longer she stood around. Only her professors seeming kind enough to talk with her. Everyone else turning bolder to speak their minds about her.

"would you like to dance?" he offered knowing humans liked to do that at parties. Something to get her away from the crowds snickering.

"oh no, no way. I can't dance." waving off the offer with a laugh.

"you don't know how to dance?"

"nope, do you?" her question growing a wide smile across his face.

"**of course**." Pennywise the dancing clown **wasn't** only a title. He had centuries to dance the nights away to show off. All those age old balls held in large courts of wealth to display someone's grandness. He attended every single one to steal the show from everybody else. He wasn't about to pass up the opportunity here. "come dance." offering his hand to her.

"ha, no." jokingly refusing.

"oh come now. Its a single dance I promise you wont regret." keeping his hand out.

" … you better not drop me or anything." hesitantly taking his hand. Lead along happily by him to the dance floor. Judging the other dancers as they waited for a new song to join in on. Thinking them all clumsy amateurs ready to slip on the wood flooring set up.

"ready?" snickering at her look of dread when stepping onto the dance floor. Shrinking down under the gaze of everyone locking onto them. "don't look at them. Watch me as I lead, easy." pulling her close against him. Smiling over the blush he got from her by the action. With the song starting the glided into a rhythm of careful smooth steps. Helped greatly by the fact he could swing Beverly around as light as a feather. Any misstep she could make he could direct into a more proper flow.

Dipping her at one point shooting a spike of fear into her that he enjoyed. Tempted to do it again, but kept to the graceful dance. Stepping elegantly to the calm music playing in the tent. The two highlighted by the warm glow of hanging lights above. Gliding into a smooth stop as the music lowered to its end. Receiving lots of clapping from all the professors while the crowd scoffed the dance in jealousy.

"I don't hear the rain anymore. Want to head out for some fresh air?" asking her as they walked off hand in hand.

happily smiling into hugging his side. "sure." Walking off to a secluded spot by the park pond under a white gazebo. Peering down across the water reflecting the bright glow of the party. Mixing close colors together in rippling waves. "I am really happy you came."

"course I came." brushing old leaves off the railing separating them from the pond water below. "You're here and I want to be by you." leaning on the cleared railing.

"yeah, but you could have waited for tomorrow and skipped the boring dress show." hugging his arm to lean her head against his shoulder.

"then i'd be bored and without you."

"you're so sweet." leaning into him to kiss his face.

Leaning away from her confused. "what are you doing?"

"oh, sorry, I thought you'd like a kiss. Sorry." apologizing for her actions.

"kiss?" raising his eyebrow out of curiosity. She wanted to kiss him? But he hadn't traded anything for that.

"yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to make it happen too fast for you."

"you want to kiss me, really?" something must be wrong with her head. Nobody wanted to kiss him. Nothing liked him, nothing wanted to be around him, they all ran from his presence in fear. Somehow she wanted to get even closer to the monster that could devour her face. Sweeping it all away in his mind. "no, she's getting closer to "grey"."

"sure. Have you been kissed before?"

"no." he had, but not out of affection. They were sloppy drunken kisses out of lust in the moment. He did other things with humans in the privacy of many places. He thought them disgusting, yet enjoyed the play time. Plus it meant a free meal after the thrill time ended. None of them suspected, of all the dangers, that being literally devoured after sex would be one. "people don't like getting close."

"I don't mind getting close. Do you mind if I do?" smiling at him pulling her close before she could fully get out the question.

"no." leaning down to kiss her on the lips. Enjoying the sweet taste of her that wasn't influenced by any fear. Returning the gentle kisses urging him to make them deeper. Kissing her into leaning back against one of the large posts. Loving the soft petting of her hands going through his hair. Needing to stop the kiss short before he got too carried away. Stopping a certain slithering organ from wildly twisting out of his pants to join in on the fun. Packing down a pleasant purr riding up to escape his throat.

"party's ending, ready for me to walk you home?" gathering himself together.

"sure thing." kissing him on the cheek to leave the closing party.

* * *

eiahmon

yep, wanted them both up on Halloween! X3  
and nope, ALL the losers left. only bev returned due to horrible circumstances needing her to find a sudden place to stay.  
thank you. :3 and yes, the poor tall boy just wants warmth and some worship.


	3. Smoke & Fire

After dropping her off at the campsite he headed right back to his wagon. Attempting to fully clear his thoughts this time. Laying on the rickety wagon floor to stare up at the similar wood ceiling.

"why did she want to kiss me? There was no trade. I didn't give something enough to deserve one. Did I? No, I fed her, that can't be enough for a kiss. Humans don't kiss over a plate of food. They need a shiny rock or reflective metals in small boxes." huffing at the air before rolling over onto his chest. "this is too strange. This goes against the basis of nature. She is prey, nothing more and being together at all would be disgusting. A hunter dating their prey, ha! What a revolting joke!"

now that joke had to end. Only 2 weeks remained of rainy April with spring break coming up for Beverly as her mid finals were finished. Now was the perfect time for her to suddenly go missing. To plan perfectly well where it would all go down. Sure, that would leave him with two weeks of cold to tolerate, but this addiction to her affection was developing too strong for his tastes. Rising up from his wagon floor to head out in search of a location. Finding one by the time the morning sun rose over the land. The sun hidden by the gathering clouds just as it peaked past the tree line.

Thunder roaring across the skies after flashes of light highlighted the dark town. Beverly doing her best to get through classes past all the mockery. Accidents befalling the all the jokesters. When her classes ended he didn't greet her as usual. Letting her walk home alone while carrying bags of school work from the semester here. Sitting alone in her tent a while longer to get the timing right for their final destination.

Arriving in front of her tent to tap on it. Smiling at Beverly happy to see him standing under an open umbrella and a bag of food. "sorry I am late." offering the bag containing a hot packaged meal. "I was planning a special date for us tonight. You'll actually have to eat on the way if we're going to make it."

"oh? Where are we going?" popping open the food container to look over the hot serving of burger and fries.

"you'll see." gesturing her to follow him. "it's a surprise." smiling down at her joining him under the umbrella.

A flash of lightning crossing the sky raising some concerns. "is the umbrella really safe to hold?" eating a few fries from her container.

"I am sure it'll be fine long as we rush. Unless you rather walk the whole way in pouring rain." he joked.

"no thanks. Want a fry?" offering him some of her food.

"no, I am fine." refusing the pointless food. Looking forward to the **real** meal later.

"can I get a hint to where we're going?" taking up more fries.

"it's a bit far and alone."

"how far exactly?"

"it's almost equal to where the quarry is, but on the opposite side to the town."

"past the river? You're taking me to the abandoned lots?"

"yes, I thought it'd be the perfect place for us to hang around without nosy people. Easier to stay dry as well even with a few leaks." already scenting a wave of fear radiating off her. Drool building in his mouth driven by pained hunger. It was so hard to catch food he may have to preserve some of his prey for later. "here, you may want this." handing her a flashlight. At least giving her something to make her feel safe enough to not turn back. A 15 minute walk later had them passing by the river onto dirt roads. Passing other buildings taken back by nature.

They approached the abandoned factory past the rusted falling fences meant to turn intruders back. Flashlights going across the surrounding bushes growing wild in the courtyard. Grey making sure he was ahead all the way to the front door covered in chains. Glancing back to make sure Beverly wasn't looking his way. He yanked the lock snapping it off by his inhuman strength. Tossing the iron lock off into the thick bushes by the door.

Beverly's fear leaking through in almost full force needing him to constantly swallow now. "grey, are you sure about this." walking up to stand behind him.

"whaaaat, are you scared?" teasing her, if only she knew. This was where she was going to die. He specifically looked for the perfect place to drive her fear forward. Anyone would be scared of wandering through a decrepit building in the dark. It was also the perfect place to hunt. So many places to get lost around while being so far out an alone. He could torture her as much as he wanted before taking a sweet tasty bit of her flesh.

The nice flowing smoothness of blood down his float. The perfect meal he would saver for as long as he could. while her screams filled the room as a beautiful music to dine along. The imagery turning to heavy drooling he had to swallow past the door. Pausing for Beverly to step in to his side.

"ready to go spelunking? Find some ghosts or maaaybe some dead bodies?" teasing her along inside the halls.

"please don't say that." chuckling along to not seem as terrified, but he knew.

The whole place quiet aside from her steps. His being abnormally quiet with his bulking size stepping onto the rotten floor tiles. Beverly looking up toward the ceiling covered in hanging moss high above.

"surprised they still have floors. What was this factory for?"

"your favorite, sowing."

"clothes factory or fabrics in general?"

"started as basic fabrics for trade." remembering back on when the factory was in production. "Fancy silks to high cost fur coats. When fur went out of style they turned to things like bedding."

"you know a lot on this place. Read up on it before you brought me?"

"you could say that." smiling over his shoulder. "I wanted us to have the perfect place – to explore."

"and nothing else riiiight?"

"of course not! Nothing drastic at least." whispering the second part of his sentence.

"better not. I don't want to be rushed to the hospital for a tetanus shot." teasing him back. Cautiously stepping on some stairs he walked up. Following right behind him after seeing him not fall through the rotten steps. "I think going up is a bad idea. Look at how the floors are." shining her light across the broken aged wood.

"it's fine. If I can walk across it, it should hold you fine."

"yes, but that means you'll fall through first and i'd rather neither of us do."

"just one floor. I bet all the old machinery is up here too. Those massive machines would have fallen through by now if the wood was that rotten." tempting her to follow deeper in the darkened building.

"i guess. We should take it slow though and stop at any creaking." following him up.

"of course." smiling at her following. Wasn't long now by how deep they were getting. Passing through doors to walk down halls leading to other doors off into more halls.

"I think we should head back." Beverly catching on that their path had been winding on a bit too long for comfort.

"don't worry, I know the way back." and he did, but she won't be following him out. "look, here's the big machinery I told you about." showing her into a large room. Filled with massive engines next to the machines they powered for the factory work.

"wow, what exactly did they use these for?" shining her light across all the belts feeding along the room.

"they're giant looms. They spun things from shirts to those hideously designed floor rugs." giving a tad bit of old history of the machines. "lots of horrible accidents happened here. Severed fingers, crushed hands, lost eyes, a few of the **small** injuries caused by these when they ran." oh, the old days of horrible factory conditions he once enjoyed as regular entertainment. Another way of a swift meal if nobody cared to check on younger workers.

"not surprised." Beverly cautiously stepping between the machines as grey did. "what are we looking for now?"

he smiled "storage room."

"storage? What could be left in storage? Rotten moth eaten fabrics?"

"come along and see." luring her deeper. Passing by more doors along more halls to the large storage. The double doors leading to a placed filled by mangled metal. Parts of broken machines clumsily brought into the room. Rotten threading somehow still in existence to spread across the room in various places. Each threading bearing a more white look to them. almost like the threading of a thick spider web carefully positioned around the junk.

"grey, I did tell you I didn't want a tetanus shot today." somewhat joking between the walls of sharp metal towering around the place. Following grey around the maze of broken junk.

"don't worry, you'll live." darkly joking about the true situation as he lead her into the final destination. Twisting around a few corners in waiting for the chance. Taking it the moment Beverly took her eyes off him to disappear. Leaving her lost in the maze to shed his disguise for the hunt. Making his way back to stalk up behind her for the one way out to be completely blocked. His golden glowing eyes catching her nervously wandering around after losing "grey".

"How was this to start?" he wondered. Should he make his presence known with claws carving into her leg. Scare her a little and cripple her at the same time. Wouldn't be much of a chase with her limping. Such a waste of deliciously sweet blood on the dirty factory floor. Didn't have to be a gouging scratch it could instead be a broken leg. One of his boots smashing into the back of her leg would snap it like a toothpick. Maybe he should just start simple and see where it all leads. They had all night to be alone and surely the day as well with how far from the main town they were.

He only had to touch her and it would start. Stretching out his gloved hand out to touch the back of her neck. Stopping himself when she called out "his" name.

"grey?" her voice brimming with worry. A sound that seized his chest.

Taking in a deep breath he extended out his claws. To quiet her down and get it all over with.

Her voice turning more panicked as she searched for "him." "grey?!"

he wanted to shout at her to shut up. The more she called his name the further he thought of how this would all fall. Surely she would keep calling for him. Begging desperately for his help. Afraid of why he wasn't coming to save her as she was torn to pieces. Crying to find out what happened to him as she died an agonizing death. Unknowing that he was right there causing all the pain. He froze standing behind her at the imagery.

Feeling some sort of pain in his chest, although he could see no injury. Could he do it? Could he carve into that delicate skin of hers and ruin all they built together these past 2 weeks?

Stretching out his clawed hand toward the back of her neck. he briefly brushed his fingertips against the soft skin. Startling her into whipping around in shock at seeing him standing there with a grin stretched across his face.

"fuck!" she cursed at him. "don't scare me like that!" lightly punching greys shoulder.

"heh-heh, sorry, took me a little longer to get through the loop." he apologized.

"can we go explore another room? I feel like I am gonna get stabbed by a metal shard at any moment."

"fiiine, how about the processing room?"

"sounds good to me." following him out of the maze.

Sighing to himself at what happened. He just couldn't do it. Something inside him telling him to protect her. Keep her close for a while longer. At least till the end of April fully arrives.

"you okay?" Beverly asked at his sudden change in energy.

"yes. Tired is all. Getting late and it was quiet the walk here."

"yeah, at least we don't have classes tomorrow. Sleep the whole day away."

"mhmm." humming in agreement. Zoning out back to his thoughts when he heard a crackling creek behind him. Swinging his head around right as Beverly fell through the rotten floor. Having completely forgotten his zero weight form didn't have to worry of rot unlike Beverly. "Beverly?!" he shouted in looking down the hole. Seeing her laying on the next floor down to thankfully move with a groan. As she wasn't fully aware of her surroundings yet he jumped down the hole. Landing lightly by her as she sat up stiffly. "Beverly, are you okay?"

"ugh, yeah. Fuck, I don't think I landed on my arm right." bringing up the limb close to her chest. He shined the flashlight on it for them both to examine the damage. A few scrapes and nothing obviously broken, but he could tell Beverly was in a lot of pain.

"can you stand?" after she nodded he carefully helped her up. Arms ready to catch her if she ended up being unable.

"let's get you to a hospital." helping her leave the abandoned factory. Fetching them a taxi to drive off to the hospital. Along the way he thought about how badly this night had gone for both of him. What was he doing by letting her live? Isn't killing her what he wanted these few weeks? Should he call all of this off to go back to his boring routine of failing hunts in the rain? A stinging pain in his chest at the thought of dumping Beverly. These feelings were all so new to him that it took some processing the whole drive. Helping Beverly out of the taxi to the hospital front desk. Looking over her injured wrist now swollen covered in bad bruising. Why was this pain drifting around his chest while also wanting so badly to fix her injury. Is this what affection was? It felt stronger than that with wanting to stick by her the entire trip in the hospital. Almost snapping at the doctors squeezing her wrist to cause pain.

Could he actually love her? No, he does not love. That was not in his nature, to think otherwise would be ridiculous. He was an apex predator of destruction meant to devour all things in his path. He was a monster who brought fear into all living creatures and nothing could change that. What a laugh to even think of him being with a human. An impossible task, or was it? How he was made had him stand at the top over everything, but it was lonely at the top. He was confident in everything he did up until now. Was even that true though? Now he was questioning everything about himself.

All those millions of years hunting humans. It used to be a rush, but as with everything it got old. He was in a deep rut of sleeping, eating, and repeat. The joy he claimed to adore so much on his hunts wasn't really true after a while. He was in denial over it all on what was happening. He wasn't happy, but bored and lonely. He wanted somebody to be around, but he always assumed he couldn't love or even be friends with prey. That left him with no options aside from that awful turtle. He was a rare one within his dwindling species soon to be extinct. Created to help the universe divide its energy back from the decaying materials. By devouring it all as a burning wildfire would across a dead forest. He was hated, but did the job he was made for perfectly.

Then those kids came along. He hated them with a burning passion. How dare his prey revolt after so long of him picking them off. Accepting their fate in the cursed town to the point they may as well be offering sacrifices. However, **it was different**. It had never happened before and suddenly there was this fresh air presented to him after years of breathing the stale air. It was **exciting** to be challenged by small children. He was having fun despite being beaten and battered down. After so many years he felt … happiness.

It made a new found fire rage inside him. To keep this game going till one side died. …. maybe …. maybe another part of him didn't want them to die. It was fun playing this back and forth game of pain. They could beat him down all they wanted. He wouldn't really die, not his higher form of energy at least. It would just take him an extremely long time to recreate this earthly form. It simply was a game to him that cost him nothing, unlike the children at the time. His escape was to preserve the earthly form while also giving himself time to overcome the shock of it all. That first sensation of pain that hit him. He didn't know what it was at the time. A bolt of random electricity? No, it didn't connect right. It was pulsing like his lights would. It interfered greatly, whatever it was, with his healing. He had to pause himself to remove that bar in his head by hand. He'd never done that before. If it was a knife it would fall out on its own or break off among other injures humans managed to lash out in their dying moments.

Despite not wanting it to end he knew it had to. Those kids wouldn't stop until they got him and he refused to let them win. His own pride boosting him on to snap all their limbs. Devour them all into his deadlights to burn away into the collected universe. What else was to happen after all? He'd stop to try and make friends with them? Apologize for a broken arm, a devoured brother, the thousands of years of dead Derry towns folk or the multiple disasters?

No one would accept him.

**Ever**, and that's how it was.

He didn't truly want it to end, but it did. They all left to live happy lives and here he was, stuck in Derry, stuck in his eternal rut. Sleeping down below to eventually resume his cycle. Then Beverly returned, bringing back along with her that inner fire he lost. He wanted more of this heat burning bright within him.

Why couldn't he change his nature? He was a **GOD** and as one he could change to whatever he wished! Being human wasn't so hard a task. On this day Pennywise the child eater was no more. now being replaced by Robert Grey living a normal life with Beverly.

Some issues would need figuring out. His special diet couldn't be changed. Beverlys aging he could stop, but that would be suspicious after a while. So instead he could slow it down to the point where her life was extended 3 times over. This would all fit with a little work put into it.

"grey?" Beverly's voice collecting his attention. Arm finished being wrapped in a wrist cast to have doctors moving onto all the cuts on her. Large rotten splinters carefully pulled from her one at a time into a metal bowl.

"yes?"

"you okay? You look sick."

"I'll be alright, I feel really sorry for what happened."

"it wasn't your fault grey." saying to help him feel less guilty. He knew however that it truly was his fault.

"I can get you a fancy dinner to make up for it. Help you rest and relax in your tent for the night."

"you don't have to do that." smiling at him. Beginning to feel bad herself at him looking sadly guilty. "why don't we have dinner at your place? My cold rained on tent won't be very fun for the both of us. We can spend more time together like you planned." perking him up to hear she wanted to visit **his** house.

"I can do that." smiling excitedly, although there was one big issue. "will you be alright on your own here? I need to go and get dinner for us before all the places close."

she nodded her head. "I'll live, don't worry, and it is gonna take another 15 minutes before they release me." waving him goodbye as he went off to get things ready.

Fetching food was the least of his worries when he needed a house first. "I need a place without people inside." The abandoned Neibolt house coming to mind first. "no! She knows about the house as much as I do. It would be far too suspicious a choice!" racing around the city for any abandoned houses he could fix up. Happy to find a large house up for sale that he just needed to rip the sign off the lawn. Using a bit of energy to unlock the doors, switch the electricity and water on. Inside he was frantic to make the place resemble a more human den he had been living in for years. Taking up magazines from a nearby gas station to replicate the rooms decorations to fancy placed furniture.

Using another meal planning magazine to set a huge meal on the dining table he conjured. Feeling his drained energy start to take a toll on his body. Happy to marvel over his finished work despite how his body felt. A large dining table with a huge homemade pizza on a round wood plate. Another plate of cheesy bread rolls sided by a pan of barely cooked meat balls he could easily eat. Rushing back out into the night to pick up Beverly from the hospital.

Helping her back to his home in another taxi. Stopping in front of a large two story house in the middle of the heights. "wow, you live here? All by yourself?" Beverly asked while being helped out of the taxi.

"yes." bringing her inside to the dining room.

"the food looks amazing. where'd you buy it so late? I thought only the diner would be open."

speaking proudly of his creation. "I made it all myself." smiling as he pulled her seat out for her. Leaving to return with plates for them both. She took some slices of pepperoni pizza covered in melted cheese stretching between the cut slices. He took a few large meatballs to dig into that caught the attention of Beverly.

"I don't think those meatballs are finished they look really pink." pointing to one he broke apart. The outside dark and covered in a bright red sauce that made the bright pink meat stand out all the more.

"it's part of my diet." he excused, which was true in a way. "its prescribed like this." not knowing what he was talking about, but wanting it to sound more _official_.

"are you sure? what about bacteria or parasites in raw meat?"

"its prescribed after being treated. Heavily filtered by doctors." he made up some more. Receiving a questioning eye from Beverly, but not pressing any further. "if you're sure."

Beverly taking his hand on the table with her sprained one. Grey being extra cautious to gently hold it as they ate their warm meal through the rain pouring outside. "the storms are getting worse each day. Would you like to stay here instead of out in the tent?"

"I'll be fine." squeezing his hand to reassure the concerned man. "if your so worried maybe we can hang out back here tomorrow."

"id like that." smiling through a bite of food. When they were both full he packed her the leftover pizza. Walking her home under a black umbrella to keep her cast safe in the rain.

The next morning he walked up to her tent to give a gentle tap at its door. Open by Beverly who was happy to see him. Yet he could tell she was worried over something she was about to say. "sorry, I actually need to cancel today. I realized last night that my working arm is in a cast and I really need to get an early start on my next dress."

"arnt you on break?"

"yes, but we were assigned work over break. I originally was going to hold off on it until later in the week. I can't afford that now with my slowed sowing."

"you have a sewing machine right? You can work at my home and finish it quickly."

"really nice of you to offer, but I don't want to take over your home as a personal work space."

"I don't mind. I broke your wrist so I should offer easy work space. Besides, you finish faster we can be together sooner."

"mm." she hummed in consideration. Looking back to a pile of fabrics messily sown using only one arm. "okay, but I'll strictly be working. I won't hang out until the dress is done." receiving a nod from grey in understanding. Helping her transport her work back to his place to a small office room in the back. "thanks grey." hugging him tightly in appreciation.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'll bring you lunch later if you're still working." leaving the office to leave her alone to work.

For the day he only disturbed her for lunch and dinner. Her taking every spare moment between meals to work at her machine while he sat in the living room. The place slowly warming from the heavy heated machine work. Beverly coming out by the time it was dark with exhaustion written all over her face.

"finish your dress?"

"no." rubbing her eyes. "I got a lot done though. Calling it for tonight and heading back home to sleep."

"you don't have to leave. You can sleep here too." he offered

"it's a really nice offer, but I can't. Moving in already would be way too fast for me. I promise I'll be fine in my tent. Okay?" giving him a comforting hug.

"if you're sure." hugging her back. "I'll walk you home." leading the tired Beverly back to her camp.

Coming back the next morning to walk with her over to his new home. Their walk aside from meals being the only time they could spend together. Letting her spend the rest of her time focusing on work for school. Day after day she worked to the point of exhaustion through what was suppose to be a vacation. Grey was starting to worry for her on the last day after she skipped breakfast. Refusing to take dinner to finish up the last of her work.

Attempting again to coax her into eating. "you should take a break and eat, Beverly."

"i really cant. Schools tomorrow and the dress will be due then." her sowing unstoppable to completing its task.

"I'll leave something for you in the fridge." he wanted to stay up with her, but that wouldn't look normal. He needed to pretend he was going off to bed. Secluding himself in an upstairs bedroom to lay back on the bed. Paying attention to the sounds coming from the office space. The sewing machine going on up into the early hours of the morning. Stopping at one point thinking she had finished, but he didn't hear her exiting the office. Heading from his bedroom back downstairs to check in on her.

Opening the door to peek inside. "Bev?" finding her head laying down on her arms that rested crossed on the desk. "Bev?" he approached to her side. Checking over her he could tell she was sleeping after working so long. By the looks of her dress it was still unfinished despite the tiring hours she dropped into it.

"a few more seams left untouched. little time before her class starts and she said it needed to be finished. Should I wake her?" watching her sleep he didn't want to bother her. She needed the rest before her class. Looking down at his hand he stretched out his fingers into long slender black ones. Cautiously taking the dress to thread it the rest of the way himself. His work carried out far faster than any human machine could attempt to do. Proudly looking over the finished dress made up of far better threading then whatever the humans made.

Checking back on the clock he knew it was past the time Beverly was to wake. Setting the dress down next to her to seem untouched. Waking her in a gentle shake to her shoulders. "hey, it's time to wake up!" hearing her let out a tired groan in slowly waking.

Mumbling through her remaining sleep. "what time is it?"

"its 6:45." the time startling her awake.

"shit! I slept in!" frantically scrambling to collect herself. "can I use your shower?"

"of course it's the first door upstairs."

"and can you do me a big favor and fetch my bag from my tent? It has fresh clothes in it."

"yes, don't worry."

"thanks!" she rushed up stairs. When she was busy in the shower he took the brief moment to fetch her bag. Appearing back to wait down stairs for a while to make it seem like he left. Instead of appearing instantly here and back again. Steeping in front of the closed bathroom door to knock on it.

"got you your bag!" saying in front of the door.

"its open. Toss it in and I'll be out in a few minutes!"

doing as he was told by slightly cracking the door open just enough to toss the bag in. closing it to make a quick breakfast for them downstairs. Creating an easy hold able meal of small meat pies to go with something the two of them could eat. Giving his offering to Beverly when she rushed down to grab her other bag of school work. Folding her dress away into the bag without noticing it was finished.

"made breakfast." handing the pie wrapped in a paper towel.

"oh perfect! We can eat it along the way, lets go!" biting into it as they rushed out of the house. Finishing it off by the time they made it. "good luck with your classes!" waving him goodbye when they needed to separate. He waved goodbye as he wandered off out of sight to disappear back to the house. Debating on what he was to do now in his new human life.

"hunt for a meal in this weather?" looking at the rain passing the window. "... what am I doing?" questioning himself. "can I do this? Can a monster become human? What would _the other_ think? Would he even allow this to go on? I still have to do my duty's don't I? Earth caused enough of a distraction, but being fully with Beverly means I have an even smaller window to temporarily leave this universe. If he relies so much on me working he should have thought about that before dwindling my species to death. I mustn't be that needed in the grand universe anymore. I can stop being a devourer of worlds that was feared by every living thing. I can settle by Beverly's side and let my history die a silent secret that even Derry will heal from after a time."

he didn't know why, but there was a strange relief over him. As if a weight had been lifted after pretending to be something for the longest time. He had simpler things to worry about now, like appearing human as much as possible. Work toward convincing Beverly he was the one to stay with. Keeping thoughts of rejection to the furthest part in the back of his mind. Leaving the house on a mission to find a fancy gift Beverly couldn't possibly reject.

Picking up a shiny gift that caught his attention amongst many other pieces protected by glass. Using a bit of energy to trick the seller into seeing a folder of bills. with a small gift bag hidden in his pocket he made his way back to the college campus. Waiting outside under the stormy skies for Beverly's class to let out. The rain falling down as she was able to leave the class flashing her glares between their rumor mutterings. Hugging grey as she gave the exciting news of how her dress presentation.

"the dress came out perfectly! Even though I barely remember finishing it." walking off alongside grey.

Grey taking his own interest more than usual over how well the class went. "what grade did you get?" her grade may as well have been judgment on his own threading skills.

"the next dress is just attaching lace onto something pre-made. it won't be due for another month so I can work slower now." she kept happily explaining her class.

"uh-huh … what grade did you get?"

"we also got news of the scholarships after that runway show. I got a few of the smaller ones that will cover the class deposits and all the materials. That takes care of the bigger expenses for the next semester and all through another two years."

"wonderful … was your grade an A?"

"nah, I got a B, but that's not bad. At least it's not a C after all that late night crunching."

"_yes_." hiding his deep displeasure that had him thinking of what idiot gave that grade. "a B?! Some idiot dare give me a B?! I'll give that teacher a B! **Big Boot** up his ass!" that will happen another day. Currently he was focusing back to Beverly. Saddened that she no longer would need to be at his house even if only for work. "i got you something." reaching into his pocket.

"oh, what?" surprised by the sight of a marvelous small black box. Losing her voice at the sight of a shiny silver necklace attached to a bright ruby teardrop. Surrounding the teardrop was a, equally as bright silver, raven spreading its wings upward.

"like it?" he smiled. "want me to put it on?"

"no"

"no?!" taken aback by her reply.

"i-i can't accept it grey. It's way too much to accept so early in our relationship."

"but I got it for you. Do you not like it? I can get you something else."

"I love it and it's super nice, but it's way too much. How about a movie night at your place instead?" shifting the spoiled mood to something more positive.

"yes." agreeing to that. It got her over to his home despite the rejected gift. Pocketing the necklace to give another day when it wasn't so early.

Heading to town for a bag of movies to marathon for the night. a fresh hot pizza picked up along the way they wrapped in plastic bags to prevent rain from soaking it. Grey happy to get a pizza covered in 5 different meats layered in stretchy cheese. The pizza slices offered at fairs weren't nearly this good or as freshly hot. Paying more attention between the food and Beverly rather then the movies playing on the large tv. Holding down a purr when Beverly snuggled up to him on the couch. Late in the night they had finished off the pizza along with most movies.

Beverly having trouble staying awake stretched up from her place on the couch. "I think it's time for me to head back home."

"its really late, you could stay here for the night." offering to try again in convincing her, but again she refused.

"I'll see you in the morning grey, goodnight." smiling a wave goodbye out the door. Watching her walk off into the night from the living room window.

Alone in the house he slowly paced around without plans to do much else. Bored enough by the loneliness inside he headed out to hunt. Managing a successful catch of a stumbling drunk passing out under a bridge. Returning home to settle on the couch until morning to then go greet Beverly. The morning blue sky lighting up the dark insides of the house. Thinking of what he would get Beverly for breakfast.

"I should pick something grand to impress her. A large breakfast plate of cheesy omelet wouldn't be too hard to make. That won't be very good on the rush to school though. A breakfast sandwich would be best to carry along in one hand. Egg, cheese, something green that human love to drop on perfectly good meat." getting up to start preparing the small meal early. Using the simple tools he created to cook an egg.

The scent of something burning having him switch off the stove before finishing the egg. Scenting the egg, and going by looks, he could tell it wasn't coming from the meat. Something else burning he knew was impossible off being disallowed under his power. The scent turning stronger twisting to not only being a burnt smell, but specifically burnt flesh of a human. Questioning its origins he followed it closer to the front of the house. The burnt smell getting stronger the longer he lingered by the front of the house.

Frantic knocks beating on his front door having him approach. Although in no rush to open it for some stranger. Ready to turn back to the kitchen when a frantic voice followed the banging knocks.

"grey!" it was Beverly's pained voice. "grey! Grey, please!" her voice sobbing by the time he opened the door for her. Standing on his covered porch was Beverly soaked and shivering from the thunderstorm raging that early morning. Clothes covered in burnt black patches the same as her exposed arms. Some burns reaching through the clothes to mark her skin. At the sight of him she embraced him for heavily needed comfort. Body collapsing in his arms as he hugged her back. Helping her inside to the couch for a place to rest her stressed body.

"she must have ran all the way here through the pouring rain." thinking as he comforted her on the couch. Holding her close as she cried into his chest a shivering mess. Delicate around the wounds he clearly smelt earlier past the thundering rain. Wanting to help he calmed her enough to fetch her some towels and a blanket. Shivering although no longer sobbing he could finally ask her an important question.

"what happened?"

* * *

eiahmon:

hes especially lucky that Beverly doesint judge much. XD

trying to pass raw meat as prescribed to look normal.

maybe gan will make some sort of appearance to possibly smite one of them. ;3

KyloRen'sgirl213

thank you. :3


	4. The fear

_"someone burned my tent. I don't know who." she sniffled through some tears._

The inner rage burning inside him had him knowing that he would hunt the arsonists down. Not in the current moment however as he first had to make sure Beverly was alright. "stay here, I'll go get a med kit." getting up to leave the kitchen. Making sure he was out of sight before conjuring up some supplies. An ointment that would heal far faster than any existing one. Along with gentle bandages made from his own special threading.

Coming back to carefully look over her. Cleaning and treating her wounds before wrapping them up. During the whole time he could see how exhausted she was. Having trouble sitting up for the treatment. All that stress, fear, and running for help really got to her in the short amount of time. Her only home now gone along with all her supplies if the fire reached them.

"Bev, want to go upstairs and rest?" he asked.

"i-i shouldn't miss school." She fought the idea.

"you shouldn't go to school like this. Take today off. Take some time to heal and collect your thoughts on what to do."

she looked away from him for a moment, then back to give him a nod. Grey stood up to help her stand on her shaky legs. Helping her upstairs to his bedroom and tucked carefully under the covers. As soon as she was settled down she knocked right out for a deep sleep. With her safe and sound he went off to investigate her campsite. Growling and grinding his teeth together at the lingering scent of her burnt flesh trailing the whole way there. Usually he would love the scent, but here it sickened him.

The area burnt black with her tent no more aside from the twisted metal poles. Her bags were a pile of steaming ash the rain cooled. The fire managed to spread enough that it scorched the surrounding trees until the rain came. "someone must have waited for a dry enough opportunity." thinking with a sniff of the air. Walking around he heard a crunching noise. Looking down he saw bits of broken bottle shards. Beverly didn't drink and the burnt bottle openings told him they were Molotov.

This wasn't them just lighting a match and tossing it. They were outright trying to kill her with the fiery bottles smashing into her tent. Searching for any other scents aside from burnt alcohol. Managing to catch hint of one little trail that managed to survive the falling rain.

Following the scent along various trees down to the river. Fearing the trail would be lost if they walked around the shore. Now flooded over by the new rain building the river by a few feet. Finding luck on his side that they stayed along the high ground, whoever they were. More scents intertwining with the one. There were a few of them running together. Reaching an old bridge when the scent trails went up and over it.

Upon reaching the top he heard voices laughing together. A group of college kids messing around under a tree covered dry spot. Drinking along as if it were a celebratory party they were having. It didn't take them long to notice Grey standing on the bridge.

"hey look! It's the witches dog!" one of them pointed to him with a shout.

He let out a snarl of bared sharp teeth. He was no one's dog. "how dare they! I act human for a day and they all suddenly forget who runs this town? I'll show them!" It was only a brief moment before those arsonists knew what happened.

Their friend pounced on by a large black beast with large jaws of rowed teeth. Shredding into him alive piece by piece to give a slow agonizing death. The others tried to help by throwing full beer bottles or hitting him with branches, but it did nothing. One by one their turns came to be devoured by the furious beast. It was the first time in a while he got a satisfying meal during the rainy month. Licking the blood clean from his claws to savor the sweet fear filled taste. Checking himself over for any noticeable remains before heading back home.

Picking up an order of chicken soup on the way since he never finished Beverly's breakfast he planned earlier. Returning home he was happy to see she was still sleeping. Leaving her be to let the burn ointment really set in to help the wounds heal up.

Maybe this would turn out to be in both their favor. Her tent was gone and that meant no where to stay, but here with him. When she woke he would have a talk with her on whether she wanted to move in. He hoped she would say yes, but if not he'd help her find an apartment. Someplace nice and safe for her that she no longer had to worry about being harmed on the streets.

He kept downstairs to leave Beverly the upstairs. Thinking of what his next move would be. What to say that could convince her to stay with him. Should he get another gift for her? With all her things destroyed she would need a whole new wardrobe. Thankfully her sowing equipment was all in the back room he gave to her. The projects she worked so hard on and all those expensive fabrics were spared. That fire could have unintentionally ended her whole school year if they weren't.

"how dare they." he snarled in thought at those arsonists. The world is surely better off without them. He wasn't sure how long had passed since Beverly went to bed. The sky's darkening so much from the rain it felt like a permanent twilight. A creek sounding from the stairs grabbing his attention. Turning to look he saw Beverly coming down wrapped in a blanket. Still seeming so exhausted after her short nap.

"you should go back to bed." he spoke with concern. Standing from the couch to bring her back to bed.

"can I sit with you?" her body giving off the scent of fear souring at his nose. She didn't want to be alone. She wanted to be by him. The thought caught him off guard. She was injured and wanted to be around him?

"sure darling." taking her hand with an arm wrapping around to hug her close. Walking back to the couch to settle them both down. Carefully rubbing her arm to comfort her as she leaned into him, eyes closed in partial rest. When the fear fell away from her he started to enjoy her close contact. The warmth of her body passing between the blankets that helped trapped it for the both of them.

Nothing wanted to be close to him while injured. This was something new that felt really nice. She trusted him enough to stay against him when most vulnerable. He would make sure she was comfortable as much as he could.

The only sounds around coming from the rain hitting the windows. After letting her rest a while longer he decided it best to wake her now. They still had to sort where she wanted to stay or if she wanted to replace her clothes before school tomorrow. "Bev?" rubbing her arm to wake her.

"hmm?" she tiredly hummed against his chest.

"would you like to stay here? Or would you like an apartment? I know you said moving in would be too fast for you." speaking softly to her. She sat up and looked at him. Eyes watering up that she needed a moment to wipe them clear.

"I'd like to stay, if that's okay." she smiled.

He smiled back with a nod. "i went out and got you some food. … I thought we should go do a little clothes shipping as well, since ..." his voice going quiet.

She wiped some more tears. "yeah, I'd really like that." nodding as she smiled. "I don't want to wear only these." stretching out her clothes coated in dark ash between large burnt holes.

He smiled. "lets have you eat, then we can go before the clothing stores close for the day." leading her to the kitchen. Holding her warm hand the entire way.

"you're amazing Grey." smiling as he pulled out her seat for her.

"I know." he chuckled in loving the compliment. Sitting next to her as she ate then happily taking her hand she offered first this time. Holding it on the table as she finished her meal. He loved doing that, not just for warmth anymore either. He loved touching her soft delicate skin. Knowing she was so close to him all the time. Simply because she wanted to and not due to trying to impress him out of being eaten.

With her plate finished he checked on her wounds before they headed out. Unwrapping them to see the aggressive dark burn marks turned a mostly reddish pink.

Surprising Bev by the extremely fast healing. "Wow, that burn cream does wonders!"

Grey chuckled as he nodded. Grabbing more of it to apply along with fresh bandages despite putting the last set on only a few hours ago.

Walking hand in hand down to the town center. Beverly being closer than usual as the light scent of fear floated off her. To comfort her he hugged her inside his jacket. Letting her get some separation from the outside world she assumed still had her attackers living in. walking into a mostly empty clothes shop he promoted her to get what she wanted, even the more expensive things she greatly shied away from. Keeping to a simple handful of clothes that she said would last her fine for a while.

Next was replacing her lost school supplies. Pencils, pens, notebooks, a backpack, and a few sketch books and color pencils for dress designing. Feeling set she was happily smiling again with her confidence regained about attending school the next day. Changing into a fresh non destroyed outfit in the changing rooms. Coming out to spread her arms out in showing off her fresh outfit.

"how's it look?" asking Grey.

He smiled while gazing over her happy expression. Paying more attention to her then the new outfit. "beautiful." he answered. Striking a blush onto her face at noticing he may not have meant the outfit. Giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and taking up his hand to leave. Tossing her burnt clothes into a dumpster outside. Not immediately wanting to go home yet he paused them under a dry store awning. "want another movie pizza date?"

"yeah, that'd be nice." joyfully leading them to the movie store. Picking up various movies then going down along the small candy aisle. Grey latched onto a couple small buckets of cotton candy when he spotted them. Used to seeing the fluffy treats available only at the fairs. Grabbing some rock candy for the both of them as Beverly grabbed her favorite chocolate bars with almonds mixed in.

heading home to enjoy their bag of goodies as Grey "cooked" a pizza like last time. Carefully having Beverly avoid the kitchen to see the oven strangely not on despite the warmth indoors building and the smell of pizza getting stronger. Preparing a fresh pizza meal sided by twisted cheesy garlic bread sticks. Sitting together as they watched the movies for the rest of the day.

Full on pizza and the small pile of movies all watched it was approaching bed time. Grey remained on the couch as Beverly got up to stretch. "today was really nice, despite this morning."

"mm, yes. Sure you're ready for school tomorrow?" asking to be sure she was alright.

"I'll be fine now." surprising him next by what she said. "coming to bed with me?"

"what? With you? In the same bed?"

"yeah, … i- it helps me sleep. Having you near." speaking nervously that she was now being the rushing one.

"uh, yes. If that's what you want." getting up to walk with her upstairs. Brushing teeth together and getting changed into more sleep wear. Able to do so after sneaking into the bedroom while she changed in the bathroom. Meeting up in the bed where she nested down beside him. Hugging up against him to rest her head on his shoulder. Filling his chest with a warm feeling that he had to suppress his purring down again.

Pretending to sleep by her. Breathing in her sweet flowery scent after healing up today. He never wanted the moment to end. Deep inside he felt at peace for the first time in his eternal life. Zoning out he didn't realize the morning came. Opening his eyes to Beverly getting out of bed. Rubbing her tired eyes before looking at him.

"morning." she smiled. "can I take a shower first? Or do you want one first?"

"you can go first, I'll make us breakfast." getting out of bed as she did.

"thanks, love you." she smiled and grabbed stuff from down stairs to go shower. Her affectionate words making his heart- … lights flutter.

In the kitchen he got started on cooking breakfast for her. Trying a second chance at the egg sandwich. Doing far better this time to fold cheese into a golden egg topped by spinach and a tomato he roasted on a pan together. Plating it with some bacon now that she'd most likely have time to eat at the table instead of in a tent or on the way to school. Making a cup of coffee alongside it in wait for her to come down. Smiling when she did come down in fresh clothes. Seeing her Light up at the presented meal he made for her.

"wow, that looks good."

"It's for you. I'll go shower while you can enjoy it."

"oh, did you eat already?" she asked, noticing a lack of dirty plates he may have used for himself.

"yes, I am full." telling the truth after that _large meal_ yesterday. Heading up to go "shower" by standing in the bathroom with the water running nearby. Not touching the water as he had no need to in order to get clear. Taking a moment's energy to clean himself of any dust collecting on him. Changing into new clothes he did manually. The only thing he hated so far about being human was taking random moments like these that separated him from her. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror that had him pause. Carefully checking over himself for anything out of the ordinary. He was spending a lot of energy that could catch up to him in his disguise. "so far so good." he smiled and headed down.

The skies thundered outside as the rain began to fall as he touched the bottom floor. Greeting Beverly, who was finishing off her coffee. "ready to go?" she asked.

He nodded with a grab of the umbrella from beside the door. Walking out hand in hand for Beverly to be dropped off first as he usually did. so that he could disappear afterwards to wherever he wanted to go while Beverly was busy. The rains left later in the day to start up again when he met with Beverly after classes. Listening to her talk about her day all the while sounding more cheerful about everything. Holding his hand under the umbrella he held for them. Agreeing on their way to stop by the small sandwich coffee shop deli.

"I have to start another dress and this time we get to model it ourselves in the class." she talked as they waited in line. "i was thinking about doing something in yellow, but the lighting of all this rain may not let it shine as well as it should."

He decided to offer up a suggestion. "why not blue? It'll go with your hair and match your eyes." growing a blush across her face.

"i haven't done much blue yet. I was planning that for winter, but it would look nice against the Grey weather we've been having."

The talking paused for her to order coffee and a bagel sandwich. While Grey got a small container of salami he could just eat in slices.

"Need to go shopping for fabric?" he asked.

"I do, there's a certain store we have to go to. They take the money from my scholarships so I don't have to worry about figuring out how to afford the new material." leading while they ate along the way.

At the small fabrics shop she grabbed a pile of fabrics to various threading. Boring Grey as he wandered around with her as she talked about the various fabrics. Nodding along to the stuff he had no idea of what she was talking about. Mostly taking the wandering time to judge the awful threading available. Nothing would last on the wimpy string they dared called "high quality". But he kept from commenting on it as Beverly seemed to really love it. Listening to her talk about what she may do with the design on the way home.

When they were home they sat together on the couch. Watching shows together around the topic of fashion. Giving her inspiration as she designed in a sketchbook.

"you know, I've been talking all day about designs. I haven't asked how your classes went." guilt slipping nervously into her voice.

"oh, nothing really. The same, nothing exciting." he stumbled a little in answering. He still had no idea what engineering did, or what "branch" he was in. whatever that meant. It made him wonder "does it have something to do with trees?"

from that day on their time together melded perfectly. He spent breakfast and dinner with her separated by "their" classes and school work. She worked on her dress while he suffered in boredom upstairs to "study". Sometimes leaving for the "library." to poorly hunt for a real meal he needed to survive. Catching plain tasting meals, but they did the job.

A week later Beverly had a nice flowing blue dress ready. Paired up with sections of white and purple fading edges. She was so proud to show it off and model to him when it was ready. However in her excitement for tomorrow she forgot to set their alarm earlier than usual. Wanting to walk to school in regular clothes and change into the dress there.

Waking to the alarm going off at the normal time had her in a panic. Waking Grey by rushing out of the bed.

"shit I forgot to set the alarm!" she bolted from the room right down stairs.

Leaving him to rise and changed his outfit before heading down. Watching her run around in a panic without being sure of how to help her stress. "darling, can I help with anything?"

"uh, yes, I need some of my dress to be held up so it doesn't drag through the muddy puddles." she rushed to smooth out her dress and make sure everything was perfect.

"want anything to eat before we go?"

"no, I don't want any crumbs to land on it. Any coffee stains would give me an auto fail I am sure of it. Can't afford the risk." speaking quickly as she gathered up her backpack and her pile of sketch notes to put into a small portfolio. Rushing out of the small work room to finally leave they both heard the worst noise.

The loud shredding of fabric.

When passing through the doorway a loose thread looped onto the long lever door knob. Popping the threading to shred a whole dress seam down along the short train flowing behind. Beverly let out a shocked gasp of horror to turn around and undo the threading still stuck on the handle. Looking over the dress damage heartbroken that her hard work was suddenly undone by a stupid door knob.

Cursing at the rip while tears built up in her eyes. "fuck."

"can you fix it?"

"no, this will take 15 minutes to fix back to looking nice." sighing her frustration. "I'll just pin It together so it can hold long enough for the class. Hopefully I'll at least get a C for this." grabbing a bunch of pins from her desk to carefully hold the tear together. Making it look as nice as she could although it still was noticeably damaged. "guess this is all I can do. We better leave or we'll be late." carefully folding up the torn train for Grey to carry off the wet path to school.

There was a dip of pain in his chest for Beverly. Looking down at the tear he held carefully in his hands. She said it would take far too long to fix, but maybe not for him. As long as he was sneaky about it along the way. Already in a good position behind her out of sight and her seeming far too lost in her stress to notice him doing anything. Stretching his hand to spread a threading between his fingertips. Carefully tacking the threading to weave it along. Made easy by Beverlys carefully pinning he plucked out along the way.

Finishing without her noticing by the time they reached her class. "thanks Grey, you can drop the train now that I am inside." thanking him at her class door way.

"good luck, see you later." he spoke a little quickly to get away. Not wanting her to suddenly question how he fixed it on their walk if she noticed.

He tried hunting again for the day. Catching a thief trying to break into a car. Returning with a container of hot tomato soup and grilled cheese wrapped in white paper. Meeting up with Beverly who was strangely waiting for him outside already. Staring at him with a puzzled look of questioning.

"hey, brought you soup and a sandwich." handing her the brown diner bag filled with food to go.

Receiving silence from her before she asked. "did you fix my dress?"

"yes."

"on the way to school? In six minutes?"

"yes." he mumbled.

"how? I didn't know you could sow." amazed by the work done in such a short time.

"i always have, but many don't know about it. It … comes naturally." he answered.

"why didn't you tell me?"

"uh, I don't like to use it much." he awkwardly answered.

" Your parents do not support it?"

"no, uh, I can do it, but I don't like to." truthful, but hiding the deeper details. He could string up webs to catch food, but that wasn't fun. He loved the thrill of the chase that provided good flavor to boot.

"ah. Can you show me how you fixed it?"

"uh, no. I don't like people watching. Sorry." he lied in keeping cover.

"It's fine." she smiled. "Thanks for fixing the dress. I got my A because of you." Digging into the bagged meal. "do you want some?" she offered.

He shook his head. "no, I already ate."

"what threading did you use? It looks like some sort of silk."

"yes, that." he simply agreed, but wasn't sure what it was.

"where'd you get it? How expensive is it?"

"not very. I have a lot of it."

"can I have some? It's really nice."

"sure. … i-uh, need to find it first." he lied.

Making it home Bev went to change into regular clothes from her dress. While he went to "look" for his supply of silk. Heading down to a little basement area to spin around a few empty spools he snagged from her work desk. Making a rounded little woven bulk on each. Heading back up to hand them to her as she ate her soup at the kitchen counter.

"found them. You can take all of it. … I may have more … somewhere." secretly offering a supply to be available.

"wow, these look really nice! Thank you so much Grey." kissing him in thanks. He lovingly kissed her back and hugged her. "sure you don't want some soup?" she offered again.

"It's fine, I actually can't eat it."

"oh, sorry. How about I make dinner later then?" wanting to say thanks in some way.

"sounds good."

They relaxed together until Beverly went to start on dinner. Grey wanted to help but he was quickly shooed away. Confusing him on why she didn't want the help from him. Was he a horrible cook? Maybe he should only conjure up food instead of actual cooking.

"am I bad at cooking?" he asked.

"huh? No, I wanted to make you something. Since you always make me something." coming over to kiss his cheek.

"but why? I just do it, I don't expect anything." accepting the small kiss.

she let out an amused chuckle. "and that's why." heading back to start plating the meal. A juicy meat roast sided by fries and a loaded baked potato stuffed with cheese sour cream and some green bits he was afraid to eat.

After carefully taking a bite he managed better than he thought. It wasn't like most green or veggie things that dripped juice or you had to chew through more than meat. What really helped was the bacon bits and cheese that covered everything. Tasting a bit like the piled on nachos at the fairs. The steak did not last nearly as long as the sides did. Swallowed right down whenever Beverly so much as blinked. He had to be careful that she wouldn't catch onto his severe lack of chewing.

Thankfully Beverly never did, being happy to see his food go so fast. Moving from the dining room to their favorite spots on the couch. Settled against each other to enjoy the small downtime not revolving around school work. Beverly slowly made her way to sit in his lap. Grey hugged her close to give her a quick kiss. That kiss turned into a bit more.

Laying her back into the couch to be over her as they kissed. Her hands wandering from his neck to down along his chest. The heat building up between them causing something lower to stir. Wanting to slip out for a real deep feel of her. Almost committing to it as he lowered her shirt collar to kiss at the bare skin of her chest. Pulling back at realizing he couldn't.

Causing Beverly concern as for why he stopped. "what's wrong?"

"i um- i-its too fast." making up an excuse. "I am sorry, I do want to but- ..." his voice went quiet.

She quickly tried to reassure him with a hug. "no, it's fine. Don't worry about it."

he really, _really_, truly wanted too. However there was the snag that it wasn't him committing. It was a false face, living a lie with Beverly that he wasn't what he really is. Could he truly be with her while hiding behind such a lie? Would it be fair to her? Then again, could he be honest? He could never tell her, she would hate him.

But that meant never going for any deeper intimacy. His parts weren't modeled to mimic a human set. Although he possibly could if he studied, which he absolutely did not want to do. He'd figure out some work around eventually. Buying himself some time for now and maybe he could secretly get an answer from Beverly. He'd heard one common thing cross human conversation about the subject.

"I am actually waiting for marriage." he tossed out.

"really?" she asked, curiously surprised. "that's rare to hear nowadays. It's nice though to not have the pressure on."

"yes. Gives us more time." he nodded in agreement.

"that too, although it's been really nice with you. I wouldn't mind if we did, if you ever change your mind." leaving the possibility open.

"love you." he smiled.

"love you too."

"up for bed? Or one more movie?"

"bed sounds nice. It's pretty late for a school night, but at least it's also Friday and the weekend will be upon us."

"want to go out to eat again? We can eat at that fancy diner again."

"i like it better when you cook. How about a picnic by the river. We'll get some nice alone time to hang out and relax the stress away by the water." standing with a stretch, followed by Grey doing the same.

"i can do that." smiling as he followed up stairs. Getting ready together and into pajamas before sleeping beside each other.

Grey taking this time to zone out on what his next course of becoming human would be. Should he actually get a job? College wasn't a permanent thing and he'd "graduate" eventually with Beverly. Then what? He could conjure up money for whatever, but that cost energy. Meaning he'd have to eat more and more to keep it up. That wouldn't balance well over time. He should really figure out what engineering is and how he could do it. It sounded very important and high paying from what little he's heard in students talking. Beverly seemed to have the same view, so that must be the case.

Then there was intimacy with Beverly all while lying. But would it be lying if he became human enough? He was Grey … in a way. If he finished some more steps then it wouldn't be anymore, he would be Grey. He'd have to slow on devouring humans. Let the past die and allow Derry to not be such a tragic health hazard for the townsfolk. In the end that would make it a better place for Beverly to live in.

his thoughts broken by the morning alarm. Beverly groaned as she turned to smack the alarm off. Sitting up on the bed edge as he sat up.

"I'll go make breakfast." he answered before she could ask if he wanted the shower first.

She nodded. "thanks, I'll be down soon." stretching on her way to get ready for the day.

Over their morning cup of coffee before school they talked about their picnic plans. They would walk home and make a small lunch to share. Some sandwiches with a thermos filled with hot coffee. A side container of meats, cheese, and crackers. All sided by a bowl of seafood salad, since Grey mentioned he couldn't eat something like a potato salad. Happily settling the spot they would pick to be down by the quarry away from town. Separating with a hug goodbye before their classes.

This time Grey actually attended some. Although it was right smack in the middle of the semester, he found it all to be easily follow-able. Reading a textbook also had him realizing what the different branches were. Settling onto civil engineering since Derry was going to be promoted to grow from here on. Being a cosmic creature who dealt with working on a much higher plane, this was like messing with building blocks after working on a space rocket.

After 5 minutes he found himself extremely bored in the subject that came so easy to him. Sticking with it only to make sure he knew the human vocabulary of everything. The basics he would need after subtly getting himself a job when graduation came. Learning the common date for engineering grads as well as what classes he should have taken for the degree he'll magically obtain. Leaving the classes early to meet up with Beverly. The sunny morning shifting to the cloudy Grey as it started to rain.

"hey, how were classes?" Beverly greeted. Taking his hand as she joined him under the umbrella he held.

"boring." he answered, more happy than usual as it was the first time it wasn't necessary to lie.

"i was really hoping it would stay sunny today. Getting really tired of all this rain that should have ended when April did." peering up at the sky drizzling down. "We might have to change our plans."

"could eat under the bridge by the quarry. The random car now and again won't be too bad." he suggested.

"that could work. The hot coffee will keep us warm too."

discussing how else they could turn this rain into a positive. Walking around the slow collecting puddles on their way home. Beverly slowed nervously at the sight of a recognizable car turning from a corner. Stopping when it screeched to a halt next to them. Stepping out of it was that annoying male Grey dealt with before.

"Beverly, I am really sorry for all the things I said. I came to apologize and ask if you'd be willing to give me a chance." he spoke softly. Holding out some white flowers for her. "I got you these to say sorry."

the air filling with extreme awkwardness. Beverly takes a moment to find her words in declining the offer. "thank you for apologizing, but I cant. I am fully dating Grey now."

"I thought you two would have broken up by now. Why are you still with him?" he suddenly confronted them with.

she answered. "well, we aren't and I really like him." Confused by David's boldness to stop them for this conversation. Grey could see his aggression oozing through the males tone. So much so that Beverly was sure to see it as well.

"why?! Are you with him for the money?! Are you sleeping with him?! You're always at his house!" his questions getting far too personal for comfort.

"no! What the hell is wrong with you?! Besides, that's none of your-" she started but he cut her off.

"you really are a whore! I thought spreading those rumors would have had you crawling back to have them proven wrong. Now I am just the idiot who was dumped by a slut!" what he said having Beverly go quiet.

Grey stepped in the way again. "get back in your little shit pile and fuck off." he ordered. It caused the male to take a step back, but he was standing his ground for the most part.

"fuck no, my reputation is ruined because of her! She lets you fuck her for some cash while I had to fake being a good boyfriend for nothing! She owes me something!"

greys blood boiling high now. "you worthless little leech! Shut up and leave before I feed you your own dick!" holding back on fulfilling his threat only because Beverly was here. This male wanted a fight and he was going to get one now.

"I'd like to see you try limp dick! Lets go fight like men and whoever wins gets the whore!" stomping off the road down into the forested area nearby.

"Grey, lets go." Beverly whispered with a tug of his arm.

"no, I wont tolerate this. Everything will be alright and I'll be right back. You stay here." hugging her before following the dumb male into the woods where they were hidden from the road. Perfect as it also meant being hidden from Beverly's view of what was going down.

He smirked at the pathetic man before him. He had no idea that what he was threatening was not a man. He would end this male and make it all disappear. Claiming he won the man's challenge and the rival ran off like a coward. Leaving Beverly once again to peacefully be with him.

Unintimidated by the man he spoke in a board tone. "let's get this over with." wanting to return to Beverly's side as soon as possible.

the male snapped at Greys smugness. "I wouldn't be so happy, fucker!" surprising him when he pointed a gun. Not giving Grey the chance to speak before the trigger was pulled. The loud sound airing over the light rainfall. The rival smiling darkly at the point blank headshot that had him expecting Grey to fall shortly. Only, he didn't, he rose up bearing a snarl of sharp jagged teeth. Blood inhumanly flowing upwards against gravity to disperse through the falling rain.

the inhuman being snarled. "how dare you!" Bringing up a hand high to slash down. Shredding the man's face open to pool blood. Falling into the puddles collecting at their feet. "what's wrong?" he mocked the terrified male. "thought I was some little shit you could knock off with a dirty shot?!" sharp jagged teeth stretching into a crooked smile. The smile dropping as the male brought up the gun to shoot again.

He let out an inhuman growl in finishing off the pest below him. Slashing the males throat open to bleed out under the building rainfall. Thunder roared across the sky while the males body lay limp in the forming mud.

"Grey?!" Beverly called fearfully for his condition. He looked back toward the direction of her shouting.

"it's alright, I am fine! Stay where you are, it's getting really muddy around here!" he cautioned. Taking the small time he had to cover up what happened. Hiding the males body down into the mud between the tree roots. The rain washing away the spilled blood to seep into the mud. He grit his teeth through the pulsing pain to rip out the bullet. Freed of the metal he healed his face instantly. Breathing out in relief at getting everything taken care of. He wished he could have had the male suffer longer, but oh well.

"Grey?!" she shouted once more at spotting him. He turned from the fallen males hidden grave ready to explain what happened. Ready to reassure her that he wasn't shot and he merely missed. After deeply beating him down the cowered ran away. Confident that this slip up would pass to become a forgotten event. Before he could say anything she gasped out a startled breath. Suddenly stepping away from him wide eyed in alarm over something.

His brows furrowed at her reaction. "what?" assuming maybe he forgot to remove some blood on his face. He looked down into the reflection of a puddle disturbed by rain drops. Clearing up enough to show his literally broken human face cracking off in pieces. Revealing the pure white skin underneath bolded by a red mark going up across the one glowing golden eye. He healed the bullet wound, but foolishly forgot to fix his facade in the rush.

His true face, the clown, revealed to Beverly.

He looked up again as she stepped further back to get away from him. He stared back, like she was, reading all these emotions crossing her face. The shock of learning his dark secret. the hurt of being lied to of who he was.

The **fear** … that's what hurt him most.

She would never love him now. His chance of being accepted as a human destroyed in one single blow to the face. He should have known it was only a matter of time. A monster can't be a human … or be loved by one.

A sweep of wind forced the rain to come down sideways. Needing Beverly to close her eyes from the harsh gust. He couldn't bare to face her any longer with no possible words he could say to fix this. on the gust of wind he disappeared into the forest with a flash of lightning. Only the loud shifting of shrubbery alerting to his brief fleeing trail. Not once did he look back while running. To where, he did not know.

Forced to eventually stop on the rocky shore of the quarry lake miles away. Falling to his knees to break down into tears. Like his blood would his tears floated upwards to clash into the falling rain. He shouted down at the rocks in agony over the cruelness of it all. It was over, there was absolutely nothing he could say to save their relationship. Nor was there anything he could do to deserve forgiveness. Beating a fist down creating a dip as rocks scattered under his fist. Another scream of pain drowned out in the thunderous roar of the sky. The rain storming down in an aggressive wave above Derry. Soaking him right through his many clothing layers.

He never felt so cold.


	5. Adjustments

The month of may ended and so did the drenching storms. Starting the bright sunny month of June going into the summer break of July.

Since that day his true self was revealed to Beverly he seemed to stop living.

Sitting out in the middle of the forest rain or shine. Not moving a muscle from his sitting spot on a rock. Locked still into his appearance of Grey now fully healed. The visiting summer fair did not tempt him from his isolation. Neither did the hollow feeling of hunger drive him anymore. He felt so cold in the beginning, but was now numb of everything. What to do now crossed his mind a few times. Should he go to sleep was one option, but he didn't want that. He didn't want to return to a cold nest … alone.

But what else was there to do? He didn't think he could handle seeing Bev in town. He wanted to avoid any place she'd be. Taking a deep breath he rose up from his seat. Deciding he would return to rest for another 27 years. Somewhat hoping Bev would leave Derry at that time or the pain in his chest would dull. Walking along the water to meet the river's mouth flowing down from his pipe entrance. His walk turning more into a sluggish trudge to his hidden destination. Each step he took feeling heavier than the last.

Passing through the pipe work up to his abandoned nest. Swallowing the lump in his throat to prepare himself for the next step. Accepting that Grey could no longer be, he shed the skin. Reforming the silver old suit lined with ruffles. The form he took pride in so long ago now sour in his mouth. The nest he called home now a junk pile he didn't want to be near. He stood there almost zombie-like staring down at the stone flooring. Working to gather energy to approach the final length of his destination.

The time passing by so fast for him now. It seemed to be morning only 5 minutes ago, but the bright colors of the sunset now filled the room's skylight. Even those warm colors seemed to linger for a split second. Disrupted by a storm rolling in filled by bright flashes of lightning. A rare sight in the month of July the common days filled by open sunny skies. This shift in atmosphere made him all the more pained in this cold place.

He couldn't take this. He had to see her one more time.

To say his goodbyes.

Maybe that would give him the final energy to sleep.

Turning around to walk back into the rainy night. Flashes of white highlighting him on his path. Stopping across the street from the house they once shared together. He could see her through the front kitchen window. Picking at a plate of food on the kitchen table they used to dine at. So many memories here causing him trouble keeping it together. The time escaped his grasp again. Beverly now gone from the kitchen and the house darkened of all light.

He stepped across the street through the flowing water against the curbs. Appearing past the front door to pause at the main room. Looking up the staircase that felt like climbing Mount Everest right now. His steps silent up along the stairs to down the hall. Stopping in front of the bedroom door. Taking in her wonderful scent escaping past the door. Somehow it both comforted and stung him being around the delicate scent of her. Taking one last moment before appearing in the room underneath the bed in hiding.

Remembering back to doing this regularly at seeing her hand hanging over the edge. The flash of lightning lighting up the rain covered window. The rain itself tapping against the cold glass. The warmth he felt against him as he stayed hidden underneath her sleeping form. His eyes going over the room turning back toward her hand.

Gazing over all the features of it. The smooth soft skin that was always so perfectly warm. The gentle hand holding she would share every moment with him. He reached a gloved hand up to take a gentle hold. Hovering just inches away ready to take it.

He looked down to the floor boards, unable to do it.

This was also like before in that he was using her. Lying the whole time to make her into some comfort without her knowing. His hand closed in on itself while retracting back. Aiming to leave for his long rest now.

Jolting to Beverly's hand grabbing his and not in a sleeping way. She grabbed his wrist to forcefully yank him out. He panicked at being pulled out, yanking back unintentionally pulling Beverly off the bed. Dragging her half way into the small space next to him. Her grip still iron tight on his wrist while her other hand latched onto his ruffled collar. He locked up in shock at what she did. The two of them now under the bed facing each other.

Her eyes locked focus onto his when she shouted. "you're not running away again!" Tears building into her eyes until they overflowed. Shutting them tightly in a turn away to sob half into her shoulder. Still refusing to let him go to allow a chance of him escaping.

He waited, backed against the wall for her to do something else. Her crying twisting a knot into his chest he couldn't take. Moving slowly to gently pull the rest of her under the bed. Shifting over in wrapping her into a hug against him. Letting her cry into his chest while they hugged each other. Rubbing her back to comfort all the while enjoying the warm embrace he missed so much.

Her cries slowed to a stop, but their embrace remained tight. As if letting go would mean losing the other forever. Both remaining silent as the storm raged outside through the night. Breaking by the golden rise of morning light over the room. He looked down to Beverly unsure of if she was sleeping or not. Face still deeply buried in his ruffled collar hiding any guess he could make off it. He kept to not moving as long as she didn't.

"what will happen now?" he thought. Could he still go to sleep now? Will she want to talk to him? Or will she scream that she hates him and how dare he come back. He will soon get his answers now that their alarm clock was going off. Causing them both to flinch at the sudden noise disturbing the peace. Beverly scrambled a little to yank the power cord from the wall. The calm returning after for a moment longer. It had to be broken by one of them eventually.

" I am sorry." he opened up first.

"... I've been looking for you." speaking into his collar.

" … are you mad at me?"

she sniffled. "i was, but it was really empty here after you left. After I couldn't find you I waited to see if you'd come back. I felt yesterday had to be it."

"why then?"

"there was a storm. We always seem to meet during the rain." the two letting out a small chuckle. He never realized that, but it was true that he kept meeting her as the rain started. "will you come downstairs?"

"as long as you want me to." feeling strange about the whole situation. Was she still comfortable with him? Should he look more like Grey while he's here? Would she be afraid of him?

Taking his hand she led the way from under the bed down to the dining room. "Do you want coffee?" smiling awkwardly as she asked.

"sure. … how'd classes end?"

"really good, thanks to that thread you gave. … " their conversation trailing along to avoid the elephant in the room. " … what happened in the woods? The day you left?" starting somewhere on the topic.

"ah." he sighed. "he took a dirty shot before a swing could be thrown. That's probably why he was so bold for a fight. He didn't last long after … I cleaned up so fast I forgot to …. uh ..." he trailed off. Touching the side of his face that was damaged then.

"why'd you start doing it?"

"it wasn't for any nice reasons." he started, but by her expression he knew she probably guessed that already. "it also wasn't meant to last long. It started as just me wanting to be warm through the cold weather. With the end of April it was supposed to end." pausing to carefully think over his words. "but I couldn't. I didn't really understand why at first. It wasn't about being warm anymore. I felt a pain when you were hurt in that factory. ... It grew from there. … I didn't want to be _me_ anymore. Honestly even before this I was getting tired of it all. It was all I had though and I couldn't just sweep it all away. So I aimed to bury it and stay as Grey. Let it be forgotten with the time."

"... do you still eat people?"

"yes, because I have to. I haven't eaten a child since waking back in April though. … and I truly don't want to go back to it."

"that honestly settles a lot for me." she smiled.

"what did you do after I left?"

"right after, I avoided coming home until it got too dark. The diner closed and so did everything else for the night. Came home unsure of how to feel. I was angry, then sad, then it all felt empty. I sat at the dinner table just waiting for you to get back so I could scream in your face about everything." taking a moment to roughly swallow. "after about a week I was sitting there hoping you would come home." sniffling down some building tears. "i guess I got past some things overly quick. Maybe it's because deep in the back of my mind I knew."

"how'd you know?"

" you weren't exactly normal. "prescription meat"?" holding in a laugh. "you also purred in your sleep, but I never mentioned it."

"ah, I tried suppressing that. I must have zoned out too much to realize."

" … none of that "prescription meat" was in the fridge was it?" she asked more seriously.

"no, that was never brought home."

"okay. … are you staying?"

"... would you like me to?"

"I would." coming around the counter to hug him.

"okay, I will as long as you want me to." tightly hugging her back. "do you want me to make breakfast?" asking to lighten the mood.

"please!" she playfully whined. "I've been eating instant ramen this entire time. I don't want the poor student diet anymore."

"aww, you poor thing." he joked. "Should we go shopping to restock the kitchen?"

she nodded. "i recently got a job at the diner. I've been scraping by on the money I get there under the table. I wasn't sure what I'd do when school started up again."

"do you have to work today?"

"no, I will work in a few days. Part time, three days out of a week. since so many other students are rushing to snag a job there. I was lucky in snagging what I got."

"weeeell, don't worry about that. I can get us around a lack of money."

"i assumed, since I haven't seen any house bills. How'd you get this place?"

"it was up for sale. I just pulled a bunch of strings to make it mine." leading her to leave the house. Allowing her to step out first in order for him to have the chance to change into Grey. Looking back to see why he stopped following she gave a quick look of concern at his false looks, but perked up again when he seemed to notice.

The look worried him on just how honest she was. Was she comfortable letting him stay? Maybe only relief he came back, but now reality was settling in. He wasn't Grey anymore, he was Pennywise without any make up in her eyes.

"how'd you learn how to cook? I doubt you have a stove to cook with in that wagon of yours."

"I do, although it's a classic iron, wood burning one." he chuckled. "I learn pretty quickly if I can read about it. People throw out cook books all the time. Although I did slip on a few recipes. The pizza I skipped on the handling process. I did much better on making everything else."

"really? I didn't see any stove when I got a peek inside." raising an eyebrow.

"I can change what's inside. I have my own little space down there that I can relax in."

"can I come see?"

"uh, sure. If you want to." surprised she wanted to go down there with him after the last time wasn't so pleasant for either side.

"I've already been down there pretty recently. It was the first place I went when I was looking for you. Where were you? Did you leave Derry for a while?"

"no. I was out in the woods. I was avoiding everything while I sat out there. I was getting ready to leave, but wanted to give you one last visit before I did." he confessed.

"glad you did." smiling as she took up his hand as they walked.

"me too." he smiled back. "any idea what you'd like for breakfast?"

"don't know. whatever you make I am sure I'll love."

"yes, but I would like to make something you'd really like." jokingly bumping her shoulder with his.

Receiving a returning playful bump. "I'd really like some bacon. Real non dehydrated meat off the stove."

"good choice." he nodded. Picking up a couple packages as the first thing on their shopping trip. He was the one to lead on grabbing things to fill up a cart. Beverly has not changed since the last time they shopped. Grabbing only what she needed and requiring a bit of coaxing from him to grab some pleasure items.

Picking up her favorite chocolate along with showing him his favorite cotton candy tubs were in stock. Back home he got started on cooking Beverly a real breakfast after so long. Mixing bacon, eggs, and cheese into a breakfast burrito. Watching her happily eat the meal to then momentarily pause to watch him eat.

curiously asking about his digestion. "does regular food help at all?"

he shook his head. "no, it's like junk food at best. Eating air at worst. My stomach outright rejects any vegetation you can handle fine. … I actually haven't eaten since I left. … I'll have to hunt later." being honest with her about the issue.

She nodded quietly while looking away. "everybody has to eat. Maybe you can snag a drug dealer. I am sure Derry has a few of those running around and would be better if a few went missing."

he nodded in agreement. "in my _rehabilitation_ plans, I wanted Derry to be better and grow out a bit more. Maybe attracting a prison would be something better for the long term."

"that could work." she agreed. Getting back to enjoying her breakfast. "did you actually attend school?" asking more questions.

"heh, only for one day. So I could finally know what engineering even was and what branches meant."

"what did you do while "studying" then?"

"boredly stared at a wall or went for food."

his answer having Beverly laugh. "you really stood around upstairs doing nothing?"

"pretty much."

"what about classes?"

"i went home."

"you played hookie without me? Lucky bastard." she joked.

"i thought you really liked your classes."

"I do, sorta. It can be fun and a chore designing dresses for class." finishing the last bite of food. "can you really sow too? Where did the thread come from?"

"Yes, it's my thread." stretching out his fingers to be slender and black. Tapping the tips together to show her the spreading thread he could make.

"shit, wish I could do that."

"now you know why I couldn't show it. Do you need more threading."

"yes, but does making it use a lot of energy? You never seemed to use it."

"it's easy, doesn't cost much. It's mainly because I preferred the chase." voice going quiet. He was sure Beverly didn't enjoy talking about her kind being hunted.

"oh."

the air between them filled with silence after that. Broken only for him to suggest watching movies. That went on for the rest of the day. Small talk about how they should spend her break going over dinner. Since he didn't need to fake attending school any more. The whole time he was distant and he felt she was too. The question "Would this work?" crossed his mind multiple times. He couldn't scent any fear off her, but he could tell she was nervous. Similar to back when they first started dating.

"ready for bed?" she asked after setting their dishes in the sink.

"mhmm." he confirmed with a hum. Following her up stairs to go through their old bedtime routine like they used to. Settling down into bed with her hugging up close against him. Him enjoying the lovely warmth she spread over.

"you can purr if you want to. I think it's cute." kissing his cheek. Bringing a smile to his face, but filling his head with doubt.

It was another reminder that he wasn't human. That their relationship was going to be so much different from now on. Did she still like sleeping next to him? Did he still make her feel safer in her sleep? Or would she have nightmares about being eaten by him in the night? What about all the plans **he** made? He was going to slow her aging without her knowing, but what if she didn't want that? He now had to face his flawed past with humans and her flawed future. She would grow old and eventually die, but he couldn't imagine seeing that happen. She would turn delicate with age and what if he accidentally hurt her? The new morning didn't bring any new happy feelings.

"morning!" Beverly rose in a happy mood.

"morning." replying back somewhat flatly. Starting this day as if he was moving on auto pilot on how to act. Heading down stairs quietly to get started on breakfast while Beverly got ready for the day upstairs. Making a plate of hot pancakes sided by some bacon. The food reminded him of his hunger needing to be filled. Looking to Beverly walking down the steps while smiling brightly.

"breakfast is ready." sliding the plate over for her to take.

"sweet, looks good as always." taking the plate over to the dining table. Noticing he had no plate for himself. "you don't want any?"

"I would, but I have to go eat my own meal." walking around the subject delicately as he could.

"oh. … well, when you get back you want to finally have our picnic? We never were able to have it."

he nodded. "I'll try to be back soon, but that all depends on-" quieting down to clear his throat. " I'll be back, don't worry. No matter how late it gets."

"see you then." her voice keeping its cheerfulness, but he knew. She couldn't be that cheerful while knowing he was going out to kill someone.

The sunny day turned dark to lightly rain. It seemed to be happening all the time in his presence. Like a cruel joke to let everyone know some monster was stalking people during the usually happy summer time. Despite the gloom people were more willing to tolerate it for the cheerful fair in town. Watching the crowds stand around for the various rides. Most being some little ride though a wooden set up building. Other groups under the dry coverings attached to the mini games.

Before he would be thrilled at the children running freely. Such easy meals to lure away in the chaos of the crowd moving around. Now he was practically ignoring them to find something else at least tolerable to swallow down. Even that was proving really difficult as he thought back to what Beverly would think. The disappointment and fear knowing she was with some creature that ate people.

He had to eat something. No matter what he needed to, to survive. Picking a lone human from the crowds. One that was following girls around making rude comments. Offering them stuffed animals for a kiss or something else to be done behind a cart. He could at least take care of that trash if it had to be someone.

It didn't take much, only some false girly giggle to lead him away toward the woods. Dragging him down a drainage pipe he stepped too close to. He didn't allow a single scream to escape the male he quickly devoured. The rain helped to wash the blood away from the bland meal. At this point he could return to Beverly, any picnic plans were probably canceled for today. Instead he quietly sat there by the pile of stripped bloody bones.

This new way of seeing food was concerning to his survival. He couldn't be so picky when choosing survival. He wasn't a human that could choose and pick their diet. He only had one diet to survive on and he was hesitating on it. Did this mean he should distance himself from Beverly? Creating some distance could make future hunts easier again. However that meant he couldn't get close to Beverly anymore. Didn't that mean his return to human life would be a waste? What would be the point then?

He sighed with a stand to his feet to give one last look over for blood. Deeming himself clean enough to return home. Past the door he was greeted by Beverly sitting on the living room couch.

"hey." noticing he was looking downer then before. "you okay?"

"yes. are you?"

"yes. Did you eat?

"mhmm." he hummed.

"who?" her question catching him off guard.

"Do you really want to know?"

she shrugged. "i don't know. Maybe I should?"

the fact she seemed interested snagged his curiosity. "Why do you ask?"

" … because it's good to share things. Maybe I could help?"

"help how? Help me kill people? Walk around and make a list of who's to go?" speaking bluntly as he sat on the opposite side of the couch.

"yeah, I guess. Derrys not exactly the most crime free of places. Better to do something then ignore it, right?"

"i didn't feel you'd be too thrilled about the idea."

"i am not, but there's nothing else we can do. You have to eat and it's better to not force you into hiding it. I can't sit at home pretending it's not happening." shifting over to lean into him.

"as if thinking about my diet will cause mental ease. How well will you handle my presence after a few weeks?"

"i think I'll be fine."

"Are you sure you won't have nightmares?" asking bitterly.

"i am sure." kissing his cheek. "you're a lot different then you used to be. You haven't harmed me or much of anyone else. The missing posters have been really thin for a while. You helped me through so much. Even though you really didn't need to if you were going to eat me in the end." she confidently hugged him.

"i guess." dropping the subject.

"do you still like being called Grey? Or do you want to be called by your real name?

"I prefer Grey." a part of him still wanting to bury what his other half was for a long time.

"okay Grey. Love you." resting her head on his chest.

"love you too."

The rest of that rainy day was spent watching movies on the couch. Sharing various snacks he made to keep the both of them warm. Then off to bed to nestle down together for the night. The next few days following the same with the strange rain sticking around. Preventing any plans of their picnic being a possibility. Grey had slowly distanced himself over the course of the week. Despite Beverly trying to keep up the interaction between them.

It was turning more into an odd roommate situation rather than the close couple they once were. Their only communication being on what meals they should have. Grey stood in the kitchen in front of the window to stare out at the drizzling rain. wondering what should be done today to make the next meal. What house chores had to be done to keep the house in order.

"hey." he heard Beverly's soft voice behind him. Turning to look to her in acknowledgment. Watching her stand there before asking him. "… how are you doing?"

answering simply with. "fine."

she let out a breath then went on to say. "Since the rain hasn't let up enough I thought we could have a picnic at your wagon."

"my wagon?!" surprised by the suggestion. "down in the drainage tunnels?"

"yeah, I wanted to see it. It'll be like our big date exploring that factory." softly smiling. "do a little exploring, hang out together out of the house with a nice hot meal."

"I don't think the tunnels are a place to eat." not at all liking the idea of facing his old nest. Even if the wagon would technically be safe and stable after all this time.

"come on. It's better than _another_ rainy day indoors. Watching _another_ set of movies to pass the time." stepping over to search the kitchen. Setting out various things to make a meal out of.

"do you really want to go down there? It could stir up some old memories." warning her, but also himself in a way. Remembering the fighting they had while he threatened to devour them. While they threatened him about starving to death. All those preserved children carcasses he had at the time floating above. Threatening that he would break her down mentally before eating her.

"it can, but they'll never go away. That's why we should make new memories there." making a pot of chicken soup that she would later put into a large thermos. "What meat do you want in your sub? I also think we should bring some hard boiled eggs."

"okay. … roast beef. Boiled eggs sound good too." anxious still about going down. Coming over to cook a few other things alongside Beverly.

The freshly made meal was carefully wrapped into a backpack Beverly carried on her. Walking beside him under an umbrella down the river. Following the rocky shore to the large drainage tunnel the both of them used before. water rushing out from the street drains filled up by rain. Far too deep to walk through without getting up to their knees soaked in water.

"want me to carry you?" he offered as the water wouldn't affect him.

"would be good. I don't wanna risk slipping and end up with our meal going down the river." accepting the offer. "you could change into your other look too. You can get a break from disguising yourself now that we'll be alone."

"mm." humming his hidden frustration. Thoughts running through his head of "why did she want that? Why did she want to be here?" keeping it inside as he shed off his human disguise. Glancing down at his old self. Then turning to help Beverly onto his back to walk through the deep tunnels of water.

"these tunnels feel a lot smaller than the last time I was here. Then again I was smaller. Wasn't being carried by someone so tall either." she joked. "ever bump your head on the stone ceiling?"

"no, but I've been snagged by roots." remembering the times those annoying things ruined a chase for him.

"heh, hope we don't get snagged this time." helped down from his back as he stepped onto the less flooded stone. Stepping ahead to fully look around the large rounded room. "forgot about the skylight up there. It feels brighter in here, did the pile shrink?" looking far up to the dusty glass the gloomy Grey light fell through.

"it has. Things fall, things rot, unless I am here to manage it. The wagon is the only real protected thing here that doesn't need constant care." stepping behind her to pass up to the door of the wagon. Going up the small steps to open it up for her. Letting her step in first into the small space.

"wow, this place has a lot of cool stuff! It looks really nice in here despite being in a really moist place."

the wagon walls covered in shelves holding up small trinkets, colorful crystals, to mini wood carvings. A large bed in the corner covered in clean thick blankets topped by various scattered pillows. Across from the bed was a trunk with penny wise the dancing clown across it. Next to that was a vanity desk holding up a broken mirror missing most of its reflective shards. The wood walls lacked what the outer sides did. Clean coat of paint leading down to smooth wooden floors lightly reflecting back as if newly waxed. Glowing lightly under the warm round ceiling light attached above everything.

"I make sure it stays neat. I live in the sewers, but I don't like sleeping in puddles of rotten junk."

"it's really comfy." sitting on the plush bedding. "really nice being out of the house after so long." removing her bag to start setting the food out on the vanity desk. Stopping when she noticed him standing by the door in zoning out over the shelf's. Similar to what he did back at the house all this time. Catching his attention with a small saddened plea. "Grey please don't do that here too."

"do what?"

"you're always staring off at something. The rest of the time you barely talk to me anymore. It's like you rather be somewhere else."

"... I don't."

"can we talk about it?" patting for him to sit beside her. " You've been acting differently since we got back together."

"i know. …" going quiet for the longest time. As Beverly was about to say something he spoke a little more. "i am trying not to be me, but I can fully change."

"not be you?"

"this." looking down at himself. "i want to be Grey. Not, **this**."

"but it is you, as much as the Grey half. You can't run away from it."

"no I can't. It shows each time I need to hunt. How long can we keep this going? How long will you sit by knowing what I am doing?" he sighed. "Do you have any nightmares about it? Sitting at home afraid that you might be next?"

she scoffed. "I think you forget I am not afraid of you. I never was." shoving him down into the bed. "You're trying to change, to be better, that's what I want to focus on."

"but why are you giving me such a chance? After everything I've done to you, your friends. the things I've done to Derry since its founding? Everyone else would rather see my corpse burn for my actions."

"I want to build things better, if I can. Helping you means helping everyone in Derry. If I don't help you, then who will?"

"i don't want you to feel like you have to. I don't want you to be afraid. I've seen how you are after I leave to hunt and when I come back."

"how I am? True, I don't enjoy how you eat, but you have to. No point in sitting around thinking about it. It's a part of life that I've chosen to accept along with accepting you. I love you and want to stay together. So let's move on and help you through this, okay? I trust you not to harm me. You would have done it by now, but instead you helped me stay safe."

"if you say so." looking away. Partially not believing her as She could be saying things to help him feel better. Rather than being honest over their time together.

Freezing up when Beverly moved to straddle him. "have sex with me."

"**what?!**" practically choking on his spit in shock.

"I trust you, I love you, I am not afraid and I want you to know it. What better way is there?"

"you don't have to."

"i know, but I'd like to." she smiled "Want to give it a try?"


	6. Family gathering

"yes … but I may be a bit different then what you expect."

"different, how?"

"I'll fit fine, but It won't look the same. It's why I was nervous the first time." he chuckled.

"you couldn't change it? You disguised the rest of you." Beverly questioned.

"I could, if I had an example on how to look. I didn't want to go on a dick shopping spree though for an example." his reason causing her to laugh.

bringing down her laughter. "ah." shifting down him a little. "can I get a look then?"

he smiled a big grin. "gaze at whatever you want." gesturing to himself with a hand.

Beverly let out a nervous laugh. Moving her hands down from his chest to the waist edge of his pants. Loosening what little lace was holding everything on him. Slipping the fabric away to pause over a large scar line going from below his rib cage to someplace far lower.

"Is this a scar?" gently feeling over it.

"heh nope, keep going lower and you'll see what it is." watching her slip more fabric down in exploring him.

The large crease in his body spreading open to allow one large black tendril slip out. Its lower lining edged by smaller black tendrils making a soft slick surrounding. She gazed over it in curious amazement as it twisted on its own. Moving her hand up along it to get a gentle feel of the dark member. Taking her hand away to feel the light coating of slime left on her hand. The substance drying away rather quickly from her skin.

Touching it again to give a gentle squeeze at its base. "how sensitive is it?"

easing up at him letting out a groan. "very."

Apologizing at the negative reaction. "sorry." moving into a softer massage along the twitching organ in her hand. Its size lengthening the longer she took in giving gentle friction. Needing to get a hold of the winding length stretching up along her arm. "how long do you get?" smiling with a raised eyebrow.

"keep rubbing and you'll find out." teasing her as he hummed in pleasure. Quieting when Beverly stopped to reposition herself. Laying her back against his chest and shifting her lower clothing to throw off to the side. Moving down to settle herself against the base of his length. Shivering at the squirming organ desperate to enter, but held back by her massaging the length to tease him longer. Holding her thighs together for a tight squeeze to slide him along for now.

A wave of satisfaction coming over her at hearing him purr. Letting his rod finally slip from her grasp to wind down to where it really wanted to be. Sliding itself to coil low enough for its end to prod at her entrance. Squeezing in to bury itself deep in the warm surroundings of her body. Her body shifting up from the push had him grabbing onto her hips. Holding her in place for the firm thrusts he developed into a rhythm.

His arms wrapping around her while burying his face into her neck. Mixing up on kissing the area to gentle nipping and licking over the small marks he created. Moaning along with her between his deep purring. Breathing in her sweet scent picking up with her arousal. Grabbing onto the fabric of his shoulder while her other hand held onto his arm. Shifting to build more friction against his movements. Soon this little friction wasn't enough, he wanted more, he wanted to go deeper.

Flipping them over to settle on top to continue the ride. His arms wrapping around her hips to thrust firmly into them. Burying his face again into the base of her neck. Nipping at the skin to leave small marks around the area. Excitedly picking up his pace slowed temporarily by Beverly removing her upper clothing. Attempting to remove his only getting so far when he bred her back down into the bed. Pleasure taking her over to give up on stripping. Only managing to open his silk shirt and remove his ruffled collar.

Burying her face into the blankets as she moaned out. Grasping out at anything nearby to hold onto to be still for him. His thick rod reached as deep as it could to begin to coil up. Rubbing itself all along her in spreading its presence wider. Building up to reach its ultimate goal in the one he loved below him. The pressure under all the pleasure building up until.

"fuck!" she screamed out in pleasure. Something thick and hot filling her deep inside. Her own body released in waves the whole time. By the time she caught her breath from the last tip over she had another. Panting against the bed a quivering mess of satisfaction to their playtime.

"fucking shi- mm!" her voice caught off by his rod twisting inside her. Moaning underneath him settling down to fully rest over her. Every now and again his body would thrust into her. Purring picking up when she moaned under him. When she gathered up her energy it wasn't long before round two started. Making sure he stayed deeply coiled inside her the entire time.

The day disappeared for the both of them after calming down long enough for a deep nap. Gathering themselves in the night to get up. Finding that to be almost a trap in each movement they made.

"shit, your fucking snug." Beverly shifted at him twitching against her walls.

"keep moving and I'll stay that way." he moaned into a growl. "ow!" he snapped when she pulled to get off him.

Her realizing that it wasn't that easy based on his particular piece. "It's not coming out. Are you stuck?"

"I am knotted. We'll be stuck for another hour. Or so, hard to tell, as I really like you." teasing her. Kissing her shoulder.

"I really like you too, stud." kissing him back. "i don't think I could survive another round after that. Help me sit up." humming at the pleasuring feeling of being moved to sit up settled on his lap. Possibly lengthening himself being stuck as well. "heh, fuck. Forgot our picnic again." she chuckled at seeing the forgotten food packaging on the desk.

"can still have it now." he smiled. "I can heat it back up again." leaning over to grab the thermos filled with chicken soup. Heating the container in hand to then pour the steaming soup into a couple of portable cups.

Beverly breathing in the comforting smell of the soup with a contented sigh. Leaning back into him in relaxing to drink the soup. A nice warming breakfast to wake up to after such a thrilling night of love. "love you." she happily spoke up to him.

"love you too." he smiled back, sipping down his own warming soup. Picking up their subs next to unwrap for something more filling.

Despite not wanting to come down here originally. It all felt very worth it now. A weight lifted off his shoulders by how much Beverly showed she trusted him. Their bond even closer after that day helped him return home more open than the day before. Speaking with Beverly on all the other things they could do not involving a movie marathon.

Heading to the fair was one of the first activities. Thinking Bev was right in making newer, better, memories in place of his old past. beating rigged games to win her a handful of prizes that currently decorated their bed. Feeding each other their favorite treats from the carts. After their first day at the fair the rain cleared up for the rest of their break.

Hot summer days brung them to relax in the quarry lake almost daily. Sharing ice cream together after hours of swimming in the cool water. The fun couldn't last forever though as school started up a few months later. Beverly jokingly complained he was a successful drop out when she had to go back. Begging him to show her his sowing when she was assigned her first dress.

"want me to make the dress?" he offered.

"no, I prefer doing it myself. I want it as my job, so it's best I don't get lazy." pulling up the leftover fabric from past dresses to test on. "Your weave was really strong and I want to know how to do it." setting the pieces near him. she wanted to use it for the current dress being made.

"it's not just the weave. My threading is far superior then the wimpy ones you use." boasting when he changed his hand to make the silk. Showing Beverly slowly step by step how he criss crossed and twisted the treading. Binding it together along the entire way instead of one tie off. Easier done as the silk merged with itself so easily into a strong bundle unlike regular thread. Helping her work her own way of binding the threading the best she could without hands like his. Joyful to gift her more bundles of his silk that he could change in various ways this time. Making it be bright colors for whatever theme of the dress she wanted.

One of the perks of no longer needing to hide himself. Now he could spend a lot of his time beside her as she worked. Having no need to slink off to go "study." leaving her side to make her dinner before they went to bed. Another month went smoothly between them, then Beverly started to get sick. Her stomach easily upset by the foods they used to eat. Needing him to create simpler foods along the lines of mainly soup broth. Served with a side of stomach medication to later keep everything down.

It was coming to a point she was missing school and it couldn't be handled by regular shelf meds. He wanted to help heal her, but he had no idea what he was even fighting. Leaving them no choice but to go for professional help. Him stuck in the hospital waiting room while she took a bunch of tests. It'd been a long while since he was this anxious over something.

Standing up when he saw her return after an hour. Walking up to him, holding a smile on her face from some good news.

"everything alright?" he asked, wanting to know what had been making her sick.

"i am. I got some pretty big news too." nervously fidgeting before letting him know. "i am pregnant." cheerful about it, but nervous of how he would be.

"pregnant?" standing frozen by the news.

She nodded. " … you okay?" turning more nervous the longer he didn't seem to react.

Developing a smile before nodding. "i wasn't sure if I could even do that." hugging her close. Truly happy for the bright news they got today. Taking her home to immediately feed her a big meal. Something he went overboard with since that day. Pampering Beverly with everything she needed to make sure she stayed comfortable during her developing pregnancy. Threading up an entire pile of blankets to make a nest. Waiting outside her classes to make sure she got a fresh meal right past the door.

Figuring out how to drive so she no longer had to walk home. Although she would convince him to leave the car on some sunny days. So that they could walk home together on a calm peaceful day. The car later was a big help as it reached the colder months. Grey became even more careful around Beverly when she began to show. Taking time to wrap her in blankets whenever she wanted to relax. A mild annoyance from him she eventually accepted. He kept her nested down to serve her whatever she needed. Food being the most common he piled up nearby to let her munch away without getting up.

One day he was out hunting for his own food. Rushing the process along to make it back to Beverly's side quick. Having free time together around the feasting holiday of thanksgiving. Excited to make her a grand hot meal now that her stomach had somewhat settled from its morning sickness issues.

"pfft, all these humans buying birds. I'll catch one! The biggest one there is! Perhaps even something bigger? A boar? She mentioned ham was served alongside the turkey. Yes." he thought excitedly. Wanting to catch his food already to go hunt for the feast he would make later. Slowing his steps by the dampening weight of something settling over him. "is something wrong with Beverly?!" his mind alarmed to the feeling. Shutting up when he realized that wasn't the issue.

The weight turning from a pressure laying over him to something boring down.

He was being watched.

Unable to escape the large being staring down to study his actions. It was _him_. _The other. _Coming down to pierce its gaze into the universe specifically to see what he was doing. This was not to be taken lightly and maybe should be considered a threat.

Grey stood frozen for the longest time. Happy that he wasn't dressed as grey at that moment. Keeping to his Pennywise look while hunting. In his mind it helped separate his lives by his more ravenous self to his more calming human personality. He wondered why _he _was here. Did he catch wind of him and Beverly? His soon to be child? Or did he not care about that and came only because he had not worked in a while?

He didn't want to take the chance of Beverly being harmed. Continuing through his day as if his other life didn't exist. Hunting, returning to his wagon to sit nervously as he continued to be watched. Letting out a sigh of relief when _he_ stopped and left. The glaring presence looming over lifting to fully disappear. Now free to return to Beverly, unwatched, he rushed home.

Finding Beverly starting dinner since he'd been gone so long "hey, you were gone a long time. Everything okay?" stirring a pot of seafood soup.

"Sorry, I ended up losing track of time. couldn't catch anything. Tried hunting for the feast and that didn't work out either." he quickly made up, stepping in to help cook. "you should go sit. I'll take the cooking from here." smiling.

"but i want to cook. It's been a while and I should stand now and again." letting him stir the pot while she moved to start making garlic bread for the oven. "god, I've been wanting garlic bread sooo bad these past few days. The cravings have definitely started, thankfully I haven't wanted to eat dirt."

"you want to eat dirt?"

"not really." she chuckled. "during a certain point in pregnancy you can get some really weird cravings. Like dirt, chocolate and pickles, ice, stuff like that. So far it's just been garlic bread, but maybe that'll take a shift at some point." setting the buttered and garlic breading into the oven to bake into a crispy brown.

"want lots of garlic bread for the feast?" halfly teasing.

"oooh yes." hugging him.

Her stomach took the dinner with ease making him happy. The next day he let her know he was going to hunt again. For both himself and the feast. Telling her not to buy anything from the meat section as he was sure he could catch everything they needed. Having better success this day on catching a drug dealer in an abandoned factory. Racing off on a full belly to catch one of the prizes for the feast.

A flock of wandering turkeys tracked down the river for him to gauge. Stalking in readying to pounce the one he deemed the fattest for the table. Taking one bite to the creature's neck to sound out a huge snap noise. The creature went limp in his jaws as the others fled the attacking predator. Standing from his prowling position to examine over his large prize. Enjoying the weight he could feel on the limp food.

Except it wasn't entirely the food. That massive weight of being watched settling down on his shoulders. Pennywise wasn't known for hunting animals. He gloated on devouring creatures like humans. This was a give away that something had changed in him and _he_ now knew. Should he still keep the bird at this point? He was caught red handed with it dead in his arms freshly killed. He worked hard to track the bird and couldn't afford dropping it now. The feast was mere days away and **everyone** was hunting these birds for their feasts.

He stood there with the bird like a caught child with a cookie they stole from the jar. Anxiously standing there waiting for _the other_ to do something. Keeping the position of watching overly close. He couldn't return home while this was going on. Heading back to his wagon with the bird to pass the time. Preserving the bird the best he could while hoping _he _would go away soon. Fearing he would stick around longer or worse didn't leave at all.

_He_ left again later in the night allowing grey to again rush home. Guilty at entering with Beverly mid cooking dinner, but at least he could show off the large bird he caught.

"Holy shit that things huge! Will it fit in the oven?" watching him wrap up the bird in wax paper.

"I'll make it fit." he joked. Storing the bird away for preparation tomorrow. "took me forever to track a sizable one."

"it'll be worth it though." kissing his cheek.

A successful day aside from what was happening. Yet, what was happening couldn't be ignored. Why was _the other _watching him? What were _his_ plans for him? "Maybe it'd be best I avoid home during the day." he thought. Not wanting to have Beverly worry while pregnant he kept what was happening to himself. Covering it somewhat truthfully under the excuse he wanted to catch a boar next for some large hams for the feast.

This story worked for a little while. Slowing his hunt in the hopes _the other_ would grow bored watching all the time. Eventually though the feast was coming and he **had** to catch a boar. Catching one that was a bit small for his taste, but Beverly said it was more than enough. They'd certainly be having leftover for weeks to come.

The day of the feast wasn't as nice for him. Nervous that _the other_ would peer down at any moment. However _he_ never did, taking a whole week before his next look down upon Derry. Grey walking out and about at the time shopping for food. Being watched he abandoned the shopping to do anything else. Waiting and waiting for _the other _to look away. It was turning quite late for grey to be out. He was supposed to do a short shopping run and now it was far past his usual bedtime. Beverly would surely be worried about him being gone for so long.

Night turned to morning without any changes to being watched. He couldn't return home until _he_ looked away. That day was the start of a depressing time for grey. He was watched 24/7 without a chance to return home and tell Beverly what was going on. Going back could threaten her, it was the only thing he made sure to hide from _him._ The one thing left _he_ must be watching so diligently for to be revealed.

Grey having only his thoughts to speak with. "why do you want to know? Why cant you leave me be?" he questioned, absolutely sure the other couldn't hear them. He wanted so badly to return, or at least warn Beverly, but there was no chance. "how long will you wait? Will you eventually speak?" he wondered.

A whole week passed without a word from _the other_. Grey kept hunting to a minimum to avoid running into Beverly. Sitting alone inside the wagon accompanied only by his lonely thoughts. Then a knock at the door came. Alerted, he rushed over to open the wagon door. Heart leaping into his chest at the sight of an angry Beverly standing there.

Before she could say anything he panicked at her being seen. "what are you doing here?!"

"what am I doing here?! You disappear for over a week and that's what you say?!" snapping at him. Unable to say anything else before he yanked her in.

"listen, this is very important. You shouldn't have come here." he warned. "You have to hide." rushing over to his large trunk to throw everything out of it. "I'll explain, but please don't come out until I say so." quickly helping her hide in the trunk. Beverly, realizing that something serious was happening, nodded as she quietly hid.

He let out a breath after closing the trunk. Leaning over it in waiting for what was to happen. Surely _he _knew what was going on and now knew exactly what it was happening with. The silence lasted a minute before being broken by a rumbling of the earth. Shaking the whole wagon into knocking things off the shelf.

Pennywise winced under his rumbling voice that shook the very earth. _His_ words unable to be understandable to smaller creatures such as humans, But Pennywise understood.

_He_ wanted to talk and _he_ wanted Pennywise to bring Beverly.

That was a command, not a request. It wasn't as easy as talking at the wagon. A voice that caused the earth to shake wasn't safe for long talks here. That meant Pennywise had to take Beverly over to the Macroverse to speak with the dark tower. Still unsure if it would be safe for Beverly. He could come with her and as a punishment against him, vaporize her.

The dark reality was he couldn't protect her against _him_. He couldn't fight the tower, neither beg the turtle to protect Beverly. The turtle couldn't fight the tower either and the tower knew of her existence. He had to bring her, stand beside her helplessly as the tower threw _his_ judgment. Whatever happened he had no chance of changing.

He took a moment to himself in preparation of what to tell Beverly. Opening the trunk to help her out of the cramped space.

"what happened?" Beverly softly asked him. Worried over his sullen expression after the strange shaking.

He sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to him for her to sit down. "_the other_ spoke. The shaking was caused by his voice."

"the other?"

" he'ssss like my parent. He created me, the Macroverse, the structure of all the universes." he answered. "I've been gone because hes been watching me. Catching his attention is something serious. He rarely looks away from his work. … I don't know what he wants, but he wants to talk. Including having you come to meet him."

"oh. … When do we meet him? Should I do something?"

"tomorrow, we will travel to the Macroverse. There's nothing we can do, but keep calm when meeting him. … I am sorry." he apologized for multiple reasons. Not letting her know what was going on, not being there during the whole issue, being so helpless when he was supposed to be her and his unborn child's protector.

She hugged him and he hugged back. Curling up together on his wagon bed for the night. Beverly softly asking more questions in preparation for tomorrow. "what could he want?"

"Maybe he's angry I quit my work."

"what work?"

"I never truly hibernate. I just leave to do what I was created for. I was to eat up the rotten cosmic energy to speed along the recycling process. I helped the cosmos stay healthy and helped create new things. There used to be many of my species, but now we're a rare sight. I can count the amount on one hand on whose left.

Because of that, and not wanting to be who I was any more, I quit. It seemed like _he_ didn't need me or my species anymore. Otherwise he would have helped us a long time ago in bringing numbers up."

"maybe this is it?" Beverly looked at the bright side. "you said you didn't know you could make me pregnant. Maybe you couldn't until now?"

"i don't think he even knew about you until now. Otherwise he may have not watched me for so long. I avoided the house every time he watched until he stopped looking away. I think it is me quitting and _he_ wants me to work again … you might be labeled a bad distraction. … something that _he _thinks needs fixing." being her in for a tight hug the same as they had under the bed months ago. Neither wanting to let go in fear of losing the other.

"... maybe we can make some arrangements?"

"i hope so."

The two managed to get a few hours sleep. Rising before the sun did to do something else together rather than sit anxiously indoors. Deciding on another picnic to have by the calming river. A nice boxed meal of sushi that Beverly showed grey how to make. Becoming one of his favorites with the juicy raw fish involved so much. A hot thermos of green tea and desert of cupcakes from the same place Beverly got his birthday cupcake. The meal easy on their nervous stomachs before the big meeting. Relaxing a moment longer after their meal was wrapped up.

Returning to his wagon where the door to the Macroverse would be opened. Stepping inside he had them wait a moment then opened the front door. Instead of opening to the water drainage system it opened to a wide open space. The ground covered in orange sand blowing away with the wind to reveal the rock underneath. That was covered over again by the shifting sand. Far in the distance was a mighty black tower that's height rose above everything else. He stepped out first from the wagon settled in the open space.

Turning to look back to her. "stay very close to me." helping her step out down the steps. Wrapping her against him inside his coat from the blowing wind. Along with being another way to make sure she stayed beside him. There were many creatures here that would see her as a nice snack, but they feared him and would stay away.

Walking a bit of distance through the flat sandy rock land. Hugging Beverly to comfort her along with himself. Seeing her look around curiously along their walk. The sound of the howling wind broken by her voice.

"does he live aaaall the way up there?" looking straight up at the tower piercing the skies.

"that **is** him."

"wow. … at least we don't have to go up six thousand stairs." lightly joking to uplift the mood. Managing to pull a small chuckle from him on their remaining approach.

Easing to a stop under the cold shadow of the tower before them. Grey looked upwards in waiting for _the other_ to speak first. Flinching under the voice rumbling the land around them.

_He_ wanted to know why _IT_ had grown attached to Beverly. and why _IT_ saw her being worth it in quitting what he was made for.

Grey swallowed roughly before speaking in a strange language not heard by earth. "i didn't want to be alone anymore. There aren't many of us left and we were dying. I didn't think I'd ever find anybody, certainly not her, at first. She looked past a lot of my actions, even after finding out who I really was. She's been helping me be better and I am actually happy with how I am now. I never liked doing what I was created for." saying his case. "Does it even matter still? My species is dying, but you never stepped in. are we replaceable, is that why?" snapping at the end. Regretting his words right after they left his mouth. Now was not the time to upset him in such a vulnerable position.

The earth shaking far more violently this time it almost knocked them off their feet. _He_ wasn't sugarcoating his words on the matter of _IT_ and his whole species.

Letting him know that _IT_s species aggression was causing their downfall and that yes, they were meant to be replaced after dying out. None of them were doing their jobs anymore. Each one went off to do whatever they wanted and apparently _IT_ was the last to quit. But unlike the others he didn't quit for the most selfish of reasons. Having someone else to take care of rather than wanting more free time to eat and sleep for its remaining life.

The earth's rumbling turned low to a vibration.

_IT _had made a surprising turnaround in such a short time. _He_ had to make sure it was something permanent and not fulfilling a selfish moment of animalistic need. _ITs_ actions of cautiously avoiding Beverly to keep her safe had helped his case. Even more so when he desperately tried to hide her after being caught. Otherwise it would not have ended so well for her. Carrying spawn of an aggressive species only out for itself would not be tolerated.

Him living a calmer life was not an issue, even being promoted to follow, but quitting his job was. If _IT_ wanted his species to live he had to show they could still help the universe.

Beverly had been quiet this whole time while stuck out of the loop of conversation. Worried what was being said she gently spoke up. "whats happening?"

"he says we can stay together if I continue my work and keep this passive way of life. We're discussing how often I'll have to leave." rubbing her arm to comfort her. He wasn't too happy about needing to leave her so often again, but negotiations weren't going too bad.

3 months of the earth year he had to leave to do his work. They didn't have to be in a single go either, allowing them to be spread out however _IT_ liked. On top of that he didn't have to start until after his child turned two years old. Allowing time to bond and make sure Beverly was taken care of first. The last issue was how his child was to be raided. It was going to be a cosmic being like him and would fall under the same work schedule. _IT_ had the job of raising it to live the peaceful life he had. The child's life, and remaining species, relying on how they would turn out in adulthood. Hopefully in time their numbers would grow in pairing with more humans to save their species.

The negotiations finished, grey was allowed to leave with Beverly. Breaking down the deal to her in what would start happening in two years. She was happy on the lax work schedule he got in comparison to the 27-30 years of work time. He would leave for some business trips and spend the rest of the year with her and their child. Keeping to that story until the child grew into their powers that required more guidance.

To celebrate the good outcome they got a hot pizza to share around a movie marathon. Things were looking more up than ever at this point. Nothing was left to worry about aside from their healthy growing baby. Beginning talks of possible names for their child. Grey being fond of the name toffee which Beverly found cute, but wasn't so sure about it being a name.

Deciding to think about it further after some convincing from grey. Who lovingly showed her all the affection when she agreed. Pulling her into his lap for a hug, kissing her all over. Beverly being happy to return the affection in petting him into purring. Their later dinner being a lovely lobster thermidor grey made after feeling bad for not telling Beverly what was going on. Sided by knotted garlic bread to satisfy Beverly's enormous cravings for the night.

Full off of dinner it was time for bed. He stuck around to clean up while sending Beverly up to bed. Listening to her get ready upstairs as he washed the dishes. Heading up when done to join her in bed. Noticing something shiny around her neck. It was the silver raven necklace holding a bright ruby teardrop.

"heh, you're wearing it." pointing to the jewelry.

"yeah, after everything I wanted to." hugging him into bed. "love you." cuddling up next to him.

"love you too." purring in the warm embrace. Already thinking up another gift to get her. A lovely ring that would match the necklace.

Her graduation was coming up, but he also wanted to spend his life with her. He had heard humans getting rings to propose. The massive event would be the perfect time to seal their lives together. And he was sure she wouldn't refuse.

When the big day finally came, she said yes.

**THE END**

* * *

whoo! hope you enjoyed the story. :)


End file.
